I'm not your teacher here
by SQswen
Summary: Emma Swan has quite the reputation with the ladies, but when she falls for her professor Ms Mills, how well does she handle it? Rated M for certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Emma cringed at herself when she heard the water squelch in her boots as she quickly padded down the hallways of college. The rain had done the blonde no favors with time, let alone her attire. She pushed through the double doors to the lecture hall that was English lit 101 with Ms Mills. All eyes landed on the blonde as she forced her way up the small steps and to her desired seat next her Ruby, a brunette who gave her a half hearted smile. Green eyes met brown and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in when Ms Mills didn't look too mad that one of her students was ten minutes late to their first lecture back after summer. The blonde shoved her damp backpack under her seat after pulling out her pad and pen, looking back up Ms Mills decided to speak.

'Miss Swan, Is there a reason you're..' She trailed off as she glanced down at the small golden watch hugging her tanned wrist. 'Ten minutes late to my class?' Her rich voice filled the room and bounced off the walls until hitting the blonde's ears.

'I..Uh..' Emma stuttered, suddenly feeling vulnerable to all the eyes of her peers that were on her. She felt as though her cheeks where rising with a pinkish color and her palms becoming sweaty.

'I suggest you see me in my office once class had been dismissed' Ms Mills instructed to the blond who gave a tight nod before watching as the her professor begun to carry on with her lecture.

Ruby, Emma's best friend smirked at the blonde beside her knowing all to well why she was late to class. Emma never usually let her 'Personal affairs' affect her college life but she had begun slacking lately. She knew this wasn't the first time she showed up late to a lecture due to late night activities with one of many women she had picked up somewhere. Emma looked across to her friend when she felt an elbow nudge her arm softly. She caught her friends smirk and rolled her eyes.

'So, who was it this time?' Ruby kept her voice low, now wanting to distract the professor who was in the middle of a speech about something to do with William Shakespeare; Or so Ruby thought as her mind was too focused on the blonde.

'What? No one' Emma replied focusing her green eyes back to where Ms Mills was standing.

'Come on Em! You didn't come home last night you dirty sl-'

'Alright alright! Keep your voice down' Emma snapped quietly looking to her friend. 'Im in enough trouble as it is without you shouting out the real reason i was late to her class!'

'Like shes going to have a go, you're her favorite student' Ruby scoffed looking down to the brunette. 'You know, sometimes i wonder if she wants to fuck you'

'Jesus Ruby' Emma laughed quietly nodding her head at her friends open thoughts. 'I doubt it' Emma whispered back after a few seconds of pondering the thought her friend have her, both women's eyes on the brunette.

An hour passed quicker than Emma had thought it would as her peers where throwing their bags over their shoulders and heading out of the hall quicker than they entered. Emma sighed, pulling her bag over her shoulder and dragging herself down to the front of the room where Ms Mills sat at her desk looking as though she was reading over a paper one of the students left for her. Ruby walked by her friend giving her a small pat on the shoulder before giving a smirk to the blonde. Emma nodded her head and looked back to the woman who still hadn't acknowledged the blonde's presence. Shoving her hands into her pockets,Emma decided to make herself know gently giving a fake cough.

'Miss Swan, i said my office' Ms Mills said softly, before looking up to meet Emma's gaze.

'But you're not in your office are you' Emma said bluntly, pulling her shoulders in tighter.

Ms Mills raised and perfectly plucked eyebrow at the blonde before pushing back into her chair and pulling off the glasses that sat across the bridge of her nose. She glanced across the hall to the double doors to see who was still lurking before focusing her brown eye back to green.

'You have some explaining to do. This isn't the first time you've been late to a lecture Miss Swan'

Emma unconsciously slid her tongue out and over her bottom lip as she watched the woman speak to her, She shrugged.

'I know, I haven't been good with my time keeping' lately' Emma said. _Really? Dude get your shit together._

'Yes I've noticed; And the reason for that?' Ms Mills asked crossing her leg over the over causing her dress to ride a little and show the blonde some skin. Ms Mills noticed the blonde's eyes snap down to her leg before quickly back to brown eyes.

Emma shrugged in response causing the woman to tense her jaw slightly and laugh.

'Miss Swan-'

'Emma'

'Miss Swan. We both know you have a reputation around here with the young female students; If sex is keeping you from arrive on time, i think you need to rearrange your schedule.' Ms Mills said leaning forward and leaning her elbows on the desk that was keeping the two women from each other.

Emma's cheeks burned red and her eye brows shot up to her hair line. 'What?!'

Ms Mills laughed a rich, sultry laugh before standing from her chair and walking around the desk, Emma stepping backwards slightly when the woman got closer.

'We all enjoy sex dear, But you're an adult now. Learn to keep it in your pants when you have a lecture early the next morning' Ms Mills said, her eyes burning into Emma's face. 'Be here on time. Are we clear?'

'Yes' Emma breathed, too shocked at the woman being so open about sex to give any other answer.

'Good. Ill see you tomorrow Miss Swan' Ms Mills smiled before turning and heading back to her chair, watching Emma spin on her heels and leave the room.

* * *

'You're fucking kidding me?!' Ruby practically screamed, jumping from the sofa in the apartment she shared with Emma.

'I kid you not. Like, she knew! How the fuck?' Emma asked grabbing a left over beer from the fridge and dropping down on the sofa.

'She wants to fuck you!' Ruby exclaimed pulling her legs under her.

'No she doesn't Ruby , i'd have sensed it by now' Emma scoffed pulling the cap from her beer and taking a sip.

'Em! She practically spoke to you about sex! You've got to flirt! Oh my god this is going to be so fun!' Ruby cheered, bounding on the sofa like a child at Christmas.

Emma laughed at how ridiculous her friend was being. She had never flirted with the brunette before in all the years she had been taking English lit and she never planned to. Not because she didn't find the woman attractive, but just because Emma knew the woman was in her thirties and way out of the blonde's league so she stuck with the girls her own age and the odd older at the bar she worked in. Emma always knew she fancied Ms Mills but she never thought she'd think of her in the light she did now.

'What are you thinking about? You gonna try fuck the Evil Queen? I know that look Em!' Ruby smirked.

'Oh piss off. I dont think anything like that' Emma laughed looking away from her friend. 'And dont call her the Evil Queen, shes really sweet'

'You only think that because she has a soft spot for you' Ruby moaned. 'I'd think the same if she wanted to fuck me'

'She doesn't want to sleep with me Rubes Jesus!' Emma moaned closing her eyes and biting her lips in frustration.

'Okay, lets at least think of a way to find out! You never know!' Ruby said seriously, her eyes brows raised.

Emma rolled her eyes saying the only thing she knew would shut her friend up.

'Fine. Now lets order dinner'


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm writing this on a fan fiction app I'm trying out so if there are any errors please forgive me hahah! Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma knew she would be the only one on the track that morning. She usually was when she decided to run at 6am. She loved to train and this was the only place she could use a proper track and not have to pay anything. She had a gym membership but she hardly  
went for the running. In fact, she hardly went at all. She just enjoyed to run and that meant coming to college early or running around town and being late for class. A pro to using college tracks meant Emma didn't have to travel home to shower  
after she could just use the gym stalls which is what she decided to do today.

After checking her watch she realised she had an hour to shower, change and head to class.

She felt bad for leaving this morning knowing Ruby was still asleep and needed a ride to college, but she also knew Jefferson was her number one speed dial. Usually Emma didn't pay attention to Ruby's love life because she always knew it ended the same  
way. Ruby falls for a guy who just wants her for sex then she learns Thecold hard truth and thencries to Emma. The blonde didn't mind of course, Ruby was her friend; but one night things got out of hand and Emma ended up in bed with Ruby  
and the pair had spent the night doing what any lovers would do. Except, Emma and Ruby weren't Lovers.

The pair had spoken about it a few times and Emma had insisted it was just a comfort thing, but after the 5th time of fucking, Ruby knew it wasn't. The pair had relied on eachother to help 'destress' them and it had been that way ever time one of them  
was heart broken or rejected.

Emma headed to her famous yellow bug and pulled out her gym bag before heading to the showers where she stripped off her Tshirt and joggers and stepped into a stall. She closed her eyes in attempts to relax and let her muscles loosen but she was soon  
distracted by an all too familiar laugh. She pulled a towel from the railings and wrapped it around her toned body before heading back to her locker where she began to peek around to see who was in the locker rooms this early.

Her heart dropped when she saw Mel the gym teacher which Ms Mills hand in her own. Both women appeared to be smiling and Emma felt a sharp stab of jealousy in her chest, her breath caught when she saw Mal reach over and press her lips gently to Ms Mills  
soft red ones. Emma pulled her eyes away and back to her locker where she pulled out her clothes and dressed herself quickly in her black jeans and converse. She knew she needed to tell Ruby so she opted to head out to her car and wait for the brunette  
to arrive.

* * *

The blonde looked up and spotted Jeffersons death trap pull into the student lay-bys with the brunette in the passenger seat. Emma smiled before jumping out of her bug and locking it and heading over to the pair who were climbing out the car.

'Good morning Emma' Jefferson smiled softly as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

'Hey!' She smiled 'Ruby, let's go I've got to talk to you' Emma said pulling the brunette along with her.

'Bye Jeff!' Ruby called behind her to the boy who smiled as she watched her go.

Emma led Ruby down the college hallways and towards English lit as she began to explain her morning.

'And they kissed!?' Ruby asked shocked at the news her best friend was telling her.

'Mel reached right in a kissed her. I saw it' Emma muttered, disappointment written all over her face.

'Oh Em...' Ruby sighed softly looking to her friend. 'Fuck them, you are hot as fuck and can have anyone you want'

'Yeah... It's just since you said what you said I can't stop thinking about her. Her body her legs...' Emma trailed off as they reached the infamous English class where Emma spotted Regina at her desk in those all too familiar reading glasses that sat  
on the bridge of her nose.

Ruby followed her friends eye line and smirked. 'I can see why you want to fuck her'

'We all do' Emma turned at the whisper from behind her to be met with the charming smile of Killian Jones.

'Oh fuck you!' Emma scoffed to her friend.

She had known Killian since pre school when he offered her the apple from his lunch. Emma hit it off straight away with the boy and they became great friends. He turned out to be the first person she came out to and he taught her a lot of...things.

'So we've got a little crush on the Evil Queen aye?' Killian smirked looking through the small window on the English door to feast his eyes upon the Latina that Emma couldn't take her eyes from.

'That's right. She wants to eat her up like a hungry-'

'Alright alright!' Emma snapped to Ruby cutting her off.

'Emma are you blushing?' Killian teased, shocked at his friends reaction to the almost sentence Ruby called out.

'Oh fuck off you English twat' Emma moaned before pushing through the doors catching the brunettes attention. Killian and Ruby following close behind laughing at the mood the blonde was in.

'Morning Miss Swan' Ms Mills smiled looking up to the blonde who headed straight to her seat without a word.

Regina frowned at the blondes behaviour and looked to her friends for enlightenment that they didn't give her. She decided it was best to ignore the woman's mood as her students started piling in behind Killian. She smiled to the student before locating  
her eyes back to green, unsure of how to approach the blonde.

'Okay class, pull out the assignment I gave last week. We will go through it as a class and continue on with somepeer marking' Regina instructed.

Once the students had begun chatting and marking eachothers work, Regina decided they were occupied enough to completely ignore Regina approach Emma and seek information about the woman's mood.

'Miss Swan, how is the marking coming along?' Regina asked quietly coming up to Emma's desk.

The blonde took a moment to allow green eyes to meet brown.

'Fabulous' Emma said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

'She's on her period love' Killian chipped in noticing Emma's stand offish mood towards the professor. Regina frowned to the boy and nodded her head but was shocked more when Emma piped up back to the English boy.

'Fuck off you prick! Don't start!' Emma's anger roared when the boy began laughing, Ruby keeping her smirk to herself and turning back to her work.

'Miss Swan!' Regina snapped.

'Oh fuck off Regina'


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's heart rate sped up when she saw the look on Regina's face. Hurt and embarrassment at the blondes sudden outburst. Green eyes rounded to meet Ruby's, then Killians and guilt washed over her. Turning back to Regina she began to stand and muttered  
her apologises but they landed on deaf ears.

'Leave my lecture room Miss Swan. You will come to my office once the bell has rung.' Regina's voice was low and dangerous and Emma knew not to protest or argue back with her professor.

Quickly, the blonde gathered up her things and pulled her backpack onto her shoulder before heading out of the classroom and out to the bleachers. She reached into her pocket for her lighter andthen to the inside of her jacket for her box of cigarettes.  
She threw her bag down by the first bench and began to smoke the burning stick hanging lightly from her lips.

Her green eyes landed on Mel who was across the football field and quickly the anger and frustration she felt in Ms Mills class came bunking back. She knew it wasn't any of her business and that Ms Mills was her professor nothing more. So why was Emma  
so worked up by her affairs? The woman was free so to as she pleases but after three years of studying under the professors techniques, she thought she'd have known whether she was dating someone in college.

Emma knew she was in the wrong for swearing at the brunette the way she did in front of the whole class but she couldn't keep it in. She didn't even think before cussing and that made it all the worse. She thought about what she was going to say to the  
brunette When she entered her office and pondered on the thought as her cigarette came to and end and she pushed the flame out on the grass under her feet.

Her attention was soon stolen by Jefferson who came bounding over to the blonde in soccer kit.

'Aren't you supposed to be in class?' He asked smiling as he placed his hands on his hips and stared down at the blonde.

Emma squinted her eyes from the sun as she looked up to meet the boys eyes.

'I got myself kicked out.' Emma scoffed nodding her head.

'What did you do now?' Jefferson laughed, bouncing left foot to right.

'Told Ms Mills to fuck off. Not only that, it was personal. I said Regina' Emma admitted, pulling her mouth into an awkward smile.

'Jesus Emma. That's the evil queen. We all know you're the favourite but I doubt you'll get let lose with that!' Jefferson said, breaking the truth to Emma who already knew. 'Why did you do that anyway?'

Jefferson took a seat next to Emma, glancing sideways at her curious to the answer or his question.

'I don't think we're on best friend terms for that kinda info yet Jeff. Anyway, tell me more about you and Rubes' Emma smirked, linking her fingers through her own and leaning on her knees.

'A gentleman never tells' He winked before standing and jogging back to the pack of boys playing soccer across the field where Mel was calling him back. Emma watched him go before deciding to pull out her pad of blank pages and trying a sketch to pass  
the time. 

* * *

Emma knocked twice on the oak door of Regina's office. Her heart rate had sped up dramatically as she waited for the voice to call her in. Regina didn't meet the blondes gaze and sat quietly marking papers on her desk when Emma gently pushed herself down  
into the spare seat across from Regina.

A few minutes passed without a word and Emma decided she should apologise.

'Regina look I-'

'Miss Swan what makes you think you can address me by my first name?' Regina asked, keeping her eyes to the papers.

'I just thought that-'

'You just thought what? That you can cut the professionalism we need to maintain because we are in private? Or because you're convinced I have a soft spot for you?' Regina asked, finally looking up to Emma.

'No no, I didn't think it mattered as I've used it before...I just thought-'

'Maybe you need to 'think' before you speak Miss Swan. You embarrassed me greatly in my lecture this morning and it was uncalled for!' Regina's voice had begun to get louder and Emma sunk back inher seat.

'I know I'm really sorry' Emma said softly not meeting the brunettes eyes.

'What's going on with you Emma?' Regina asked, a little softer than her tone before.

Emma took a deep breath and tried to think of an excuse.

'Emma. You know I care about you. I've been your professor for three years, I've said I'm here when you need a friend. If something is going on at home, rent bills and-'

'I'm not poor Regina. I can handle my apartment.' Emma snapped cutting the brunette off.

'Then what is it?' Regina asked, crossing her legs under the table.

'It's stupid. I don't want to talk about it' Emma protested again, still not meeting the woman's eyes.

Regina was about to speak again when a small knock sounded on her office door. Emma turned to see the visitor enter without being told and her blood began to boil.

'Mel..uh I'm with a stud-'

'Yes,yes sorry! I just needed to hand over these papers, from the board. About the new changesto the departments. I hope I didn't interrupt anything major' Mel smiled quickly handing over the sheets of paper to Regina who reached out to pull  
them. Emma didn't miss the small Stoke Mel have to Regina's finger. Mel smirked and Regina looked away, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

'Emma, I hope you're not in trouble' Mel winked at her star student who rolled her eyes and stood.

'No Mel. Not at all. I'm sure Ms Mills would like some company.' Emma said before storming out of the office leaving the two professors behind confused.

'What's got her worked up?' Mel asked frowning.

'I think I just found out' 


	4. Chapter 4

'I just don't want her to plummet with her work' Regina sighed to the woman tied up in the sheets next to her.

'Honey, I'm sure she's fine. She's a teenage who has had a pretty rough start in life, you can't expect her to be perfect'

'I know that, she's just a bright young girl.'

'Why are we speaking about Emma Swan at 10pmwhen we are both naked and wide awake?' Mel asked curiously, rolling over and pulling her body onto Regina's with a smirk.

Regina smiled up at her lover but pushed her off gently pulling the sheets higher over her chest.

'I'm just not in the mood' Regina sighed softly. She literally heard the eye roll come from Mel who sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

'You really going to ruin tonight with these thoughts of Emma?' Mel asked, her voice low and eyes not meeting Regina's.

The room was silence and Regina closed her eyes. She knew she would ruin the evening by bringing up Emma but since the blonde stormed out of her office yesterday she couldn't stop thinking about her. She felt so guilty and she wasn't even sure why. She  
didn't know what it was that was bothering Emma and affecting her behaviour in lectures but she decided t was something she had done. She just couldn't shake the look of hurt on the blondes face before storming passed Mel and out into the college  
corridors.

'I'm just not in the mood for sex Mel. It's not like you haven't been satisfied is it?' Regina moaned rolling her eyes at the dirty blonde beside her.

'Well then. Seeing as I've been _satisfied_ I'll head right home.' Mel scoffed picking up her gym pants and vest before pulling them on.

'Mel come on, don't be like that' Regina moaned watching the woman get herself clothed. She didn't make no move to drag the woman back to bed, she had no desire for the woman to stay the night. She just wanted to be alone. If she could've cancelled her  
evening with the gym professor,she'd have done it but that would have made it the second time this week she'd cancelled on the woman and she just didn't have the heart.

'I'll see you at college on Monday. Have a nice weekend Regina' And with that Mel had disappeared out of the miflin mansion and home.

Regina sighed and flicked off the bedside lamp to ease her eyes. She would welcomesleep if it came to her but all that came was thoughts of Emma. She hoped her thoughts wouldn't keep her awake too long. 

* * *

Ruby smirked at the mysterious blue eyes boy from across the bar who couldn't tear his eyes from her low cut top. Emma had told her it was okay to wear those kinds of close to bring in the punters but sometimes she really did go over board. The pair had  
begun working at the rabbit hold bar over a year ago and they both loved it. They worked weekends and Emma did the occasional week day and the pay was off the hook. Not only did Emma love working there for that, but she loved the attention she got from  
older women.

'Em' you got to cover me, I'm just heading out back' Ruby smirked to her friend who clocked on to what Ruby was saying when she saw the blue eyed boy rise from his stall and disappear.

'You fucking slut' Emma shook her head as she retrieved the change from the till and headed back to the customer at the bar.

She looked back to find Ruby had vanished and she sighed. Ruby wasn't usually this slutty and Emma didn't know what had gotten into her but she let her get on with it. After all, Emma wasn't so innocent herself. Once the bar had died down a little there  
wasn't much left for Emma to do except wipe down the oak wood and rinse it of the alcohol and peanuts across the length of it. Ruby had finished her shift over an hour ago but stuck around with the locals as Emma watched from behind the bar.

When the clock struck 12 the small bar door opened and in walked the brunette Emma had been avoiding. Green eyes landed on Ms Mills and she turned quickly heading out back, muttering something about changing a barrel to her boss.

'I can do that! We have a customer go on!' He had insisted and Emma closed her eyes and gritted her teeth before heading back out to the bar where the brunette had took up a stool the opposite side.

* * *

 **Regina's PoV**  
 **  
**

Regina couldn't sleep and knew she wouldn't for a while. It was a Friday and she didn't need to be up early, she thought best to go down to the local bar and get a few drinks down her throat and maybe stop thinking about the blonde student that hadn't  
left her mind alone.

She strut into the bar glancing around quickly before taking up a seat at the bar. She was glad that it wasn't to full, usually a Friday was. Once in her seat she waited to be noticed by a bar tender who didn't seem to be behind the bar. Her brown eyes  
traveled down to her hands that were locked together on the bar and then brown eyes met another set of hands.

Layed out flat across from her, she looked up to meet familiar green eyes.

'What can I get ya?' Emma asked, swallowing her pride and trying her best to hide the embarrassment.

'Ms Swan! I wasn't aware youworked here' Regina said surprised as she smiled to the blonde who was wearing a tight black shirt undone enough to tease the brunette.

'Well I do. Drink?' Emma replied bluntly to her professor who looked a little upset that Emma wasn't being herself with her.

'Do you have any wine?' Regina asked softly but hopefully.

'It's just gone twelve and you want a wine? This isn't a posh bar Ms Mills.' Emma laughed at the woman opposite her who didn't seem very amused. Emma dropped her laugh when she saw the woman wasn't happy, more upset than anything.

'I'll get you that wine' Emma said softly. Her tough act didn't work long when she saw how vulnerable the brunette was and her heart softened and had forgotten all about her and Mel.

Once Emma placed a tall wine glass in from of the mayor she uncorked the wine bottle and let Regina watch her pour in the dark red liquid. Emma smiled softly when pushing the glass towards Regina who reached out slowly and took a sip.

'Thankyou' Emma heard the words quietly from her professor who stared into her glass.

'Is everything alright?' Emma asked resting against the bar.

'I could ask you the same thing' Regina smiled looking up to the blonde. 'I still didn't find out why you swore at me in class'

Emma felt the guilt run through her veins. To know she had done such a thing to a woman she had begun to crush on and who looked so vulnerable tonight.

'I'm really sorry, I was just frustrated and I..' Emma lost her words when an old local came stumbling over to stand beside Regina.

'Hello me lady' he said just before burping what seemed like his drink back up into his mouth.

Regina leaned away from the man and frowned, ignoring him she looked back to Emma. 'Continue'

Emma's brows knitted together as she watched the man run his hand up the brunettes back and over her shoulder. Regina moved away asking him to stop.

'Back off Robin. You heard the lady!' Ruby called from across the bar from her booth that she had been getting drunk in with Killian and a Jefferson who had arrived some time in the night.

'I'm sure if she wanted me to she would say' Robin smiled back, clearly swaying on his feet from too much alcohol.

'Robin.' Emma warned, Regina saw the blondes knuckles whitening from the grip she had on the bar.

Regina ignored the man and kept her eyes on Emma until she felt his hand sneak across her leg and head for a place Regina hoped no man would go.

'Excuse me!' She spat turning and moving from the man.

Before he had a chance to grab her Emma had had pulled her legs up and over the bad and begun dragging The drunk to the door by the scruff of his collar. Regina watched in awe as Emma had no struggle throwing his ass out and pulling the door back closed.  
Quickly she turned and headed to Regina placing her hand on the woman's bicep.

'Are you okay? I'm really sorry' Emma said softly.

'Emma you fucking savage!' Killian yelled from the booth as he saw what Emma had done.

Regina looked across to the watching eyes and sighed. Turning back to Emma she smiled.

'Do you want to get out of here?'  
 **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma smirked when she heard the woman's question. Of course she wanted to get out of this hell hole. Especially with this brunette beauty standing in front of her with hopeful eyes,but her shift still wasn't finished. She glanced down at her watch before  
turning her green eyes back to brown.

'My shift doesn't end for another twenty minutes. If you want to wait a while then I'd be glad to join you?' Emma suggested, biting her lip unconsciously.

The brunette smirked when she saw the blondes pink lip between perfect teeth.

'Sure. I'll grab a table' Regina smiled before turning and heading over to a booth where she pulled out her cell to check the three messages she had from Mel. She knew it was bad what she was doing but Emma had known her for years and nothing was wrong  
with a friendly drink wth a student who is of course of age, but that wasn't the point anyway. Was it?

Emma headed back around the bar, the correct way this time to finish clearing up and serving the last orders for her shift. Her eyes kept drifting over to the brunette across the dim room and her heart fluttered each time. She hadn't noticed the woman's  
attire until now. A deep blue skirt cutting off in the centre of her thighs with a black blouse. _Beautiful._ Emma thought.

Once Emma was relieved of her shift, she headed into the back room to grab her jean jacket and head out to the brunette who was looking across the room at a few drinkers students dancing away. Emma laughed when she reached the table startling the brunette.

'They're always here on a Friday. Bunch of drunks' Emma laughed looking across the floor to Killian, Jefferson and Ruby.

'Don't tell me you wouldn't be there with them if you wasn't working' Regina smirked standing up to join the blonde.

'No, I'm going with you instead' Emma said softly, green eyes meeting brown.

'Oh Emma if you want to stay with your friends then plea-'

'Hey, I'm coming you. They're all dead beats anyway' Emma winked as she turned and headed for the door, silently telling Reginato follow.

They headed out to the half empty car park and Emma stopped abruptly causing Regina to spin round and question her moves.

'Your car or mine?' Emma asked shoving her hands into her pockets.

'Oh...Mine?' Regina suggested pulling out her keys to the black Mercedes across the car park. Emma smirked.

'You ashamed of my beautiful car?' Emma teased the brunette who laughed.

'Car? More like a death trap. I don't know why you would chose to drive such a thing' Regina muttered as they headed to the Mercedes and buckled up once inside.

'Beautiful' Emma whispered staring at the brunette who sat across from her. Reginas eyes shot up as she turned to face the blonde.

'What?' She asked quietly, shocked at how open the woman was about Reginas looks.

'The car? It's beautiful?' Emma smirked when she saw the woman's cheeks turn pink and look away.

'Oh yes. She is' Regina said quickly turning around to check out the back window as she reversed out f her spot and headed out of the car park.

'Where to?' Regina asked turning to Emm.

'Take a left here, there's a cool bar I go to sometimes. It's nice' Emma smiled.

Once they arrived at a small bar down a quiet lane Emma opted to head in first leaving Regina to follow. Quickly Emma found a booth and smiled when Regina joined her quickly, looking around the bar wearily.

'It's pretty packed' Regina called over the music to the blonde who was smiling like a geek.

'Yeah it always is! It's a great bar. Good music too!' Emma called back just as loud before a red head come sauntering over to the women to ask for drink orders.

Regina watched how Emma eyed the woman and felt a jolt of jealousy. She quickly brushed the feeling off when she realised how wrong it was for her to feel that way about her student checking out another girl.

'Regina?' Emma asked looking at the brunette.

'Yes?' She replied quickly being dragged from her thoughts.

'Uh...the lady asked for your order' Emma smiled awkwardly as Regina pushed the hair from her face.

'Oh yes of course. Could I have a glass of apple cider?' She asked softly looking up at blue eyes.

'Of course!'

* * *

'This is one of my favourite songs!' Regina smiled leaning back into the soft chair she occupied looking at Emma.

Emma smiled and listened for a moment to the Prince song 'Nothing Compares to you' She knew the song but not well. It had begun to get late and the music had died down a little then Emma had an idea. She jumped to her feet and held out her hand.

'Come on' She smiled looking down at the brunette who drowned and looked away.

'Emma sit down!' Reginasnapped sipping her drink.

Emma laughed and pulled the woman to her feet, pressing her palm to the brunettes and ignored the woman's protests as she led her to the crowded dance floor full of young and old lovers swaying to the prince ballad.

'Don't be shy' Emma smirked turning as walking backwards slowly into an open spot, green eyes in brown as she pulled the brunette with her.

Regina followed and let Emma lead the way. The blonde reached up and wrapped Regina's arms around her neck as she looked down.

'Emma this is -'

'Fine. It's fine.' Emmasaid softly and she gently pushed her palms around the smaller woman's waist and began to sway.

 _It's been so lonely without you here,_

 _Like a bird without a song._

 _Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling,_

 _Tell me where did I go wrong._

 __

 _I could put my arms around any girl I see,_

 _But they only remind me of you._

 _I went to the doctor and guess what he told me,_

 _Guess why he told me._

 _Said 'boy you better try to have fun no matter what you do'._

 _But he's a fool,_

 __

 _Cause nothing compares,_

 _Nothing compares to you._

Reginas eyes had drifted shut as she rested her head against the woman who had her arms around her softly swaying to the woman. She knew it was wrong, but for a little while she let it feel right. And it was the best moment she had had since her first  
love. She didn't want it to end.

But then it did. The music had ended and the drive home was short. Her eyes blinked and the blonde was gone. She hoped it wouldn't be too long a wait until Monday. She needed to see Emma again. 


	6. Chapter six

Emma woke to the alarm she had set the previous night. She wasn't ready for class and she wasn't ready to face the brunette. She knew exactly what was going to happen. Emma would fall in love with Ms Mills and Mel would drag her away and crush the  
blondes heart. Emma just wasn't ready. She dragged herself out of the messy bed she had fallen into the night before and looked for the cleanest clothes she could find. She never was prepared.

'Morning sunshine' Emma turned to see Ruby leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

'Hey' Emma grunted turning back to sort through her clothes. 'Where did you get to yesterday? I sat here alone all night'

'Me and Jeff found this beach from behind the woods. It looked abandoned so we spent the night there. Well, most of it.' Ruby smirked to her friend when she told her where she had been all night.

'Slut. Well, if you're not ready by the time I'm leaving you're walking to school.' Emma scoffed as she picked out a dark check shirt and black skinnies.

Ruby laughed and headed into her room to gather her things for the day and left Emma to her morning routine. Shower, hair, dressed, food. Once Emma reached the door to leave she was surprised to see Killian at the door holding his hand up in a fist ready  
to know. He smiled awkwardly before dropping his hand.

'Morning Love. I wondered if I could get a lift with you guys this morning. Jeffersons come down with the old flu and you know what he's like when it comes to that damn car of his' Killian explained in his thick English accent.

'Yeah sure, is he alright?' Emma asked softly stepping down into the porch and heading over to her car, Killian following close behind.

'I think so. Thanks for this Swan' he smiled his best charming smile as he climbed over to the back seats and began to wait with Emma for Ruby. Getting impatient Emma honked the horn a few times before a flustered and stressed Ruby come bouncing out of  
their apartment and over to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They trio walked through the college corridors on their way to English lit. The three had been laughing all morning about Ruby's night with Jefferson and Emma had teased her about it causing the brunette to split off and go ahead to Ms Mills class.

Emma laughed with Jefferson as they watched her go but Emma's attention was taken by the sound of a badly played piano coming from behind one of the doors.

'Is that a piano?' Jefferson asked confused looking around the crowded corridor in search for the source of the music.

'I think so, come one its in there' Emma said spitting from the crowd with Jefferson close behind.

The pair entered the dim music room and Emma smiled when her green eyes landed on a familiar friend.

'I hope that's not you playing a racket like that' Emma smirked as Belle turned to see the woman by the door.

'Of course not. I am a master as you know. It was young Henry here!' Belle exclaimed as she spun around to point at the young boy at the piano. Emma's eyes widened upon seeing the child. He must've only been about 4 or 5 at most.

'Hello miss' Henry smiled sliding off the piano stool awkwardly as storming over to Emma with his tiny hand arse led out ready to be shook. Emma laughed at the young boys confidence before quickly taking the smaller hand and shaking it gently.

'Hey kid' She smiled. She looked up to Belle with a confused look and the brunette smiled.

'This is Henry Mills. He takes piano lessons with me on Monday mornings until he starts full time school' Belle informed as she placed her hands on the boys small shoulders.

'Mills as in...'

Belle just nodded with a smile before Emma's attention was pulled back to Henry who beamed his big brown eyes up at her.

-Eyes just like his mother- she thought.

'Can you play miss Emma?' Henry asked curiously.

'It's just Emma. And sure!' Emma smiled down at the boy who showed off his best smile giving Emma the full view of the boys front missing tooth.

'Emma you have to show me!' He squealed pulling on the older woman's hand. Jefferson laughed at his enthusiasm.

'I'm afraid I can't, I have to get to class!' Emma said, guilt soon washing over her when she saw the pout on the boys little face.

'Go on Emma. I'll head to class and inform the queen...of your where abouts. I'm sure she will understand considering she is used to how irresistible the boys face is when he pouts' Jefferson smiled softly before turning in his heels and heading  
down to English where he prayed Emma wouldn't get in trouble.

'Alright just one. Quickly.' Emma smiled dropping her backpack from her shoulder softly letting it fall to the floor before walking with Henry over to the piano where she took her place.

Quickly her slender fingers began to play and Henry's eyes lit up as he stool beside her. Emma never usually played for anyone but there was something about Henry that made her want to make him happy. Not just because he was Ms Mills son...of course.

Xxx

'And where is Miss Swan?' Regina asked Ruby who shrugged her shoulders as she looked around from her seat.

'She was right behind me' Ruby said confused.

Reginas eyebrow raised quickly when Jefferson entered the room with a small smile as he took his seat.

'Emma is in the music room...with Henry Ms Mills. She said she'd be right behind me' Jefferson informed quickly pulling out his papers not making eye contact.

'The music room?' Regina asked knowing her son was to blame for her student being late. 'I see'

Over ten minutes had passed until Emma came bursting through the English doors creating a scene drawing everyone's attention to her. She smiled awkwardly as she slowly made her way to her seat and tried her best to join in with the class and pick up from  
where they were. Green eyes never met brown.

'So make sure you pick up the tickets from my desk on your way out or you won't be counted for the triptomorrow' Ms Mills said before the bell begun to ring signalling the students to leave.

'Miss Swan' Emma turned when she was almost out of the door to see the brunette looking at her holding the last ticket in her hand.

'Oh yeah right' Emma said quickly mentally slapping herself before taking the ticket from Ms Mills.

'I heard my son kept you this morning' Regina smirked at the blonde as she crossed her arms.

'Yeah...I couldn't really say no he...is very cute' Emma said shrugging. 'Sorry for being late. Where was he the other night? When...' Emma trailed off when she thought of the night she spent with Regina.

'He was staying with my mother out of town.' Regina informed softly.

'Oh right...' Emma replied unsure of what to say.

'Anyway. Make sure you're here on timetomorrowor you'll miss the coach. Romeo and Juliette is a wonderful story, especially in theatre' Regina smiled.

'You going?' Emma asked with a raised brow.

'Yes I will be there. Along with a few other teachers'

'Mel?' Emma asked, her voice dropping slightly.

'You don't like her?' Regina asked.

Emma shrugged softly.

'See yatomorrowthen.'


	7. Chapter 7

'So this theatre thing...Ms Mills idea?' Killian asked over the table of food and beer. 

Ruby nodded unable to speak as she bit into the burger she ordered. Emma cringed at the woman. Her appetite hadn't been normal lately and shed stopped eating. Beer was the only thing she consumed.

'Great. Another brilliant idea from the Queen. You not eating Swan?' Killian asked looking to the blonde leaning back with her beer.

'Don't call her that and no. No appetite' Emma replied before pulling her beer to her lips and taking a long sip.

'Oh love, you're still crushing on her aye' Killian smiled picking one of Ruby's chips from her plate getting his hand swatted away.

'Shut up Killian!' Emma groaned.

'Didn't you see her the other night? They slipped out together' Ruby winked at Emma before whispering loudly to Killian.

'It was nothing. We just went for a drink!' Emma tried to defend.

'Yeah right! Whatever happened that night has got Mills licking your ass! Ruby scoffed turning to laugh with Killian.

'Yeah I've seen the way she ogles over you. You probably could bend her over that table of hers and get your way with her now she-'

'Fuck off Killian' Emma snapped shutting the man up and causing Ruby to cover her smile.

'I see that language of yours is still the same Emma'

Emma turned to see her gym teacher Mel behind her with a mysterious red head woman close behind her. Emma rolled her eyes before taking another sip of beer.

'I don't think you can moan at me here Mel. After all, it's almost 9pm' Emma snapped, the alcohol was setting in and everyone could see it.

'Yes well. I see.' Mel replied unsure of what she could say.

'New girlfriend Mel?' Killian smiled nodding to the red head behind her.

Mel looked round quickly with a smirk on her face before winking at the boy across the booth.

'Is Regina alright with that?' Emma asked turning to look up at the athletic built woman who's face dropped.

'It's Ms Mills to you Emma. Respect that won't you' Mel spat down at the student who laughed.

Emma stood up from the booth and came up close to Mel. Emma's height easily made her taller than Mel and she enjoyed the lead she took.

'I think you should respect Regina before she finds someone else who will' Emma growled.

'Swan love, come on' Killian called from the table waving a chip at the blonde.

'Oh yeah? And let me guess...that's you? Mhm I've seen the way you look at her Emma. Fool. She's a woman not a child' Mel growled back just the same causing Ruby concern. The brunette jumped up and pulled the blonde back before she let her anger lose.  
Mel smirked and said her goodbyes to the others before joining the redhead who had wondered off to grab a table.

'Dick' Emma sighed standing by the table and pulling the beer to her lips.

'I'm gonna walk home. Get some air. Here, take the car' Emma said fishing her keys from her Jean pocket and tossing them to Killian.

'You can't walk back alone Em! It's almost half nine!' Ruby protested.

'I'm a butch lesbian Ruby. I'm fine. If I'm not home by the time you are, call the sheriff' Emma slurred before stumbling out of the bar and down the street to head home.

She had stumbled past the sheriff station and granny's and the sober mood has begun to set in leaving the blonde half as drunk as she was when she left. She crossed the silent street over to the college side of the road and almost jumped when she heard  
her name being called from the dark car park.

She stopped and turned, squinting her eyes to get a better look at the figure approaching her. Regina.

'Regina?' Emma questioned as the figure got closer.

'Yes it's me. Sorry did I startle you?' Regina asked coming up to stop in front of the woman.

'Well my love, yes you did a little!' Emma laughed pushing her hands into her pockets as she swayed.

'Emma are you drunk?' Regina asked hiding the small smirk on her lips.

'What is the time?' Emma asked pulling her wrist closer to her face than needed to glance at her watch.

'Almost ten! Why are you here?'

'I was finishing up work. Henry is with a baby sitter so it gave me time to complete paper work in time for tomorrow' Regina explained. Taking Emma's arm she sighed.

'Come on I'll drive you home' Regina said pulling the blonde towards her car. Emma smirked as she walked towards Reginas car.

'Regina?' Emma asked as they got to the Mercedes.

'Yes Emma?'

'Are you gay?' Emma asked. Regina knew the question wouldn't have come out if the blonde was sober and it made Regina giggle a little.

'That's a personal question Emma' Regina replied softly.

'Come on. I see what's going on with you and Mel' Emma blurted.

'I assure you, nothing is going on with myself and Mel. Not anymore anyway.' Regina sighed as she reached the car with Emma.

'So you're gay?' Emma smirked.

'I suppose you could expect that yes' Regina smirked as she fumbled through her bag for her keys.

'Regina?'

'Yes Emma?' Regina laughed as she unlocked the car.

'I think you're..really great. Mel sucks and you could do so much better anyway, besides I'm sure she's shit in bed. I mean by the looks of it she isn't very-'

'Miss Swan' Emma soon closed her mouth when she heard the warning tone from the brunette.

'Well. If you ever...want to experience an actual gay woman then-'

'Miss Swan! You're being very inappropriate.' Regina said turning from the door to Emma who was leaning against her car.

Regina couldn't deny to blonde was attractive. In fact, she was beautiful and Regina had know this ever since she laid eyes on her. Her attention was soon drawn back to Emma when she felt the blonde reach for her arm.

'Seriously. Let me know' Emma smirked.

'Gosh. You're flattering when you're drunk Swan. Get in' Regina rolled her eyes as she opened the door for Emma who slid straight in.

Emma gave false directions more than once to Regina who had begun getting frustrated with Emma who found it amusing.

'Are you not flattered that I want more time with you Ms Mills' Emma laughed.

'Not really Miss Swan. We both have an early start and a long day. Also have to relieve the baby sitter.' Regina moaned as she pulled up to Emma's apartment that seemed to be occupied. Ruby had got home first.

'How about a kiss?'

'Jesus Emma!' Regina gasped leaning over Emma to reach the door and push it open.

'Oh you're going straight in for the kill eh? Alright I've done that before good call!' Emma smirked as the brunette pushed the plug on her belt to release her.

'Goodnight Miss Swan.'

'Goodnight pretty ladyyyyy' Emma droned on as she smirked back at Regina who was laughing before pulling away after seeing the blonde in safe.

Regina knew it was wrong to have let the blonde flirt the way she did. She should've shut her down there and then but she couldn't. Mel had called things off for another woman and Regina felt alone. She didn't want to use Emma nor did she want to lose  
her job in entertaining the blonde. But she was intrigued about the blondes offer. After all, she had heard a thing or two from the bickering girls at college.

XXXXXX

Emma groaned as she climbed onto the coach the next morning followed by Jefferson, Ruby and Killian. Regina had smiled at the blonde when their eyes connected and Regina was relieved to see that Emma more than likely forgot about last night since the  
alcohol was strong in her system. She watched as Emma took a seat and she could t help but laugh to herself at the pain the blonde was in from her hangover.

The brunette had gone through an induction before the coach took off and Emma had passed out during the ride. As the students piles off Regina approached the blonde, gently nudging her awake.

'Hey sleepy. How's the hangover?' Regina asked smiling to the sleepy blonde who's eyes were full of pain.

'Sucky' Emma admitted rubbing her eyes with her palms.

'Here. Take these' Regina said losing out her palm with two aspirins waiting to be taken.

'Trying to drug me Mills?' Emma smirked taking the tablets and picking her bottle up from the floor.

'Oh yes of course. And this. It's a leaflet incase anyone gets lost here today, the teachers numbers are on the back so you can call. Now come on we've got ten minutes until the play starts' Regina informed.

Emma dragged herself from the coach seat and out into the sun where the rat of the English group were hanging around. Emma spotted Mel across the pavement reading off a list of names. She shook her head when she saw the blonde grow a wink at Regina who  
tried to hide the small smirk as she herself began to read off the list of names.

'Hey. I think we're in row D' Ruby said coming up to Emma, Killian and Jefferson close behind.

Emma nodded and pulled her hood up over her head as the groups began piling into the theatre and into their rows. It wasn't long before the lights dimmed and a man walked out into the spot light to welcome the Storybrook college students.

Ruby pulled open her back pack as passes a few cans of Coke around and Emma laughed quietly.

'Do you carry Coke everywhere you go?' Emma whispered to her friend who just winked.

Emma's green eyes went back to the man on stage who announced the beginning of the play as music bursts from the speakers around them. Naturally, Emma's eyes searched for the brunette teacher but couldn't quite find her. The lights had created such a  
dark atmosphere it was hard to see anyone.

Once the play had set in and Emma's jumper was off she began to get bored. Her mind drifted back to the night with Regina in the bar and a small smile creeped over her lips. She should've kissed her. Why didn't she try? Then Green eyes finally found the  
brunette as she hurried across to her seat. Emma frowned and wondered where she had vanished to before and decided to make herself known.

'I'll be back in a sec' Emma whispered to her friend who was too engrossed in the play to question the blondes motives.

She pushed herself up from the plush chair and quickly made her way across the theatre seats making sure to stay low and out of people's way. When she saw Mel stand and leave the theatre she took her opportunity and gently slid down in the empty chair  
by the brunette.

'Emma? Is everything alright?' Regina whispered as she felt Emma's presence by her side and glanced at her.

'Tell me, is this a story about love or infatuation?' Emma asked keeping her eyes on the play ahead as the brunettes eyes stayed on her.

'I think I would personally say an infatuation but-'

'And what is an infatuation?' Emma asked softly, keeping her voice low.

'I think you're old enough to know that Emma' Regina whispered back.

'If you understand what an infatuation is, surely you would be done with Mel and start focusing on someone who wants more than just sex from you. Right?' Green eyes finally met brown and Regina was shocked.

Emma knew she was being very open and confident in speaking of Ms Mills personal affairs but Emma just couldn't deny it anymore. She cared for the brunette and even if it wasn't Emma to do it, she wanted someone to make her happy. Not just pleasure her.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

'Emma that is inappropriate and -' Regina was cut off from the small touch on her thigh from Emma.

'She's no good for you. Trust me' Emma whispered softly as her eyes locked with Regina's. The brunette felt something hit her in the chest when she heart the words from Emma's mouth.

'Miss Swan?' Mels voice broke the contact between the two woman and Emma smiled.

'Sorry, few questions about the play' Emma smiled up as she jumped out of the seat and turned to Regina.

'Thank you for your insight Ms Mills' Emma nodded seriously before turning back to the isle and making her way back over to her designated seat.

'You really shouldn't let a student touch you that way Regina' Mel said sitting in her seat and turning to the brunette who couldn't find her voice.

When she didn't answer Mel smirked and run her hand up the inside of the woman's skirt only to have it pushed away.

'Excuse me' Regina said before standing and heading for the bathrooms where she took a moment to calm her racing heart beat. Why did she feel so different since the blonde told Regina to trust her. What was happening?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma saw the brunette disappear out of the theatre once again and her brows furrowed. Mel didn't follow, her head had snapped back to the play before a student had begun speaking to her. Emma couldn't quite work out what was being said.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

The blonde had debated whether or not to go after Regina, she wanted to but something was telling her not to.

-Easy Emma. Don't over do it- she said to herself.

Emma's attention was back on the play before long and she hadn't noticed Regina's return almost ten minutes later. Ruby had passed the spare bag of crisps she had left to Emma and the blonde ate them like it was her last day. Once the play was over  
Mel had instructed the groups of students to head out to the coach where they were to wait for their tutors and designated teachers for their coaches. Emma packed up her things and didn't look into brown orbs when she passed them. The smell of  
Ms Mills perfume however, engulfed Emma and she didn't do anything to block it.

'Okay, as I call your name you can get on. Make sure I've called your name first' Regina yelled across the car park where the students where gathered.

One by one each student was called and they had found a seat on the coach. Emma next to Ruby of course.

'Where did you disappear to earlier?' Ruby asked pulling out her phone and checking her emails.

'I went over to Regina' Emma replied getting straight to he point.

'What for? What did you say?' Ruby asked now giving her full attention to the blonde and twisting in her chair.

'I just told her Mel was no good for her.' Emma shrugged looking up to and down the isle of the coach to land green eyes on the back of the brunette who was speaking to the driver.

'She's beautiful, And such a wonderful woman, she can do so much better than fucking Mel' Emma moaned to her friend who smirked.

'You really got the hots for her don't ya!' Ruby laughed shoving her friend gently in the shoulder.

'Well duh! Who doesn't' Emma laughed back holding her arm out to show off the brunette as she asked the rhetorical question to the girl beside her.

Ruby rolled her eyes before receiving a swat on her arm from Emma. The pair giggled between each other before Jefferson popped his head over the seats and smiled.

'Ladies ladies! Keep it down' he smirked as Ruby stuck two fingers up at him.

'Emma you play instruments right?' Jefferson asked the blonde who turned to look at him as she poped a chewing gum into her mouth.

'Sure do. Why?' Emma asked as she bit down on the chewing gum.

'Well Neal and David wanted to know if I was interested in joining their school band temporarily for the summer dance and I said I couldn't really do much but then I thought of you! They just need a bass player and a singer. I said I'd ask you' Jefferson  
smiled hoping the blonde would accept the challenge of joining a band and performing.

'Well I'm not really a performer and I can't play bass well yet so-'

'Well be the lead singer? We've all heard you in the shower Em!' Ruby chipped in. It wasn't long before Killian popped his head over the seats to join in too.

'I'll be playing Bass too! So you won't be alone Swan. Plus it's only one performance! Come on!' Killian smiled.

'I don't know..'Emma frowned sighing at her friends.

'Think about it?' Jefferson smiled clutching into his phone ready to send her answer to Neil.

'Alright I do it. But I'm not wearing no matching clothes shit and I'm not singing grunge' Emma said with a smirk to Killian who rolled his eyes.

'Great!' Jefferson smiled and disappeared behind the chairs to his own and Emma laughed when she heard the boy giggle with excitement.

Emma thought about it for a moment and then it dawned on her. She had to do it now, she wouldn't bail but It was a school dance to welcome the two months of summer heading their way. Which mean all the teachers will be there and most of the 3,000  
students at the college. Regina would be there. Emma wasn't a performer and especially didn't feel like doing t in front of the teacher she had the hots for. Emma thought about it for a moment before smirking to herself. Regina might find a young  
singing guitarist in a band hot right?

'Ive passed on your number Emma, Neil will text you the deeds' Jefferson called from over the seat and Emma replied with a simple 'alright'.

The summer dance was tradition for the college and every year there was a theme. This year Emma had over heard somewhere it was going to be formal which meant shirts and dresses. Emma didn't mind she just hoped it would be inside and not out in the  
humid summer air.

There was always a surround system and a PA so Emma wasn't worried about anything. Ruby had discussed with the committee about being the DJ for the day and they'd agreed. Maybe it would be fun after all.

'Speaking of the dance, you have any idea what you're going to wear yet?' Emma asked Ruby who smirked.

'I'm thinking a nice little dress that showed the Tatas and the legs' Ruby winked as she moved her head in the direction behind gesturing that Jefferson would enjoy the view. Emma had laughed and shook her head.

'I'm thinking a shirt and trousers. Loafers maybe not sure yet' Emma shrugged.

'Oh please let me pick your outfit! I always know what's best on you!' Ruby squealed clapping her hands together.

'No' Emma cut the woman off quickly before laughing at her disappointed face.

It wasn't long before Regina had begun letting students off the coach and allowing them to head to their cars and take off. Emma smiled at her softly as she passed her and the woman returned the gesture only to get it wiped away when Mel came walking  
over.

'So I was wondering if you are free tonight? Maybe a drink or two?' Mel asked letting her ego go over board as she leaned against the bus that Regina was supervising.

'Not tonight dear. I have a lot of work to get on with. Plus I'm head of the planning committee for this summer dance as you know, there's still some planning left to do' Regina said softly not meeting Mels eyes.

'Regina are you dodging me?' Mel asked seriously drawing brown eyes to her own.

'Of course not dear' Regina lied. She had gone off of Mel ever since the night at her place when she left because Regina simply didn't want to sleep with her again. She had realised what Mel was like but wasn't sure exactly how to tell the woman she  
wanted nothing from her anymore. And Emma Swan, well that was a whole other problem.

'Then come for a drink with me' Mel said again, this time more of a command than a question.

'I've already said I can't. Maybe another time Mel' Regina sighed before slipping past the blonde and heading to her office once satisfied all the students had left the college grounds.

Mel watched her go and scoffed.

'Bloody Swan'

XXXX

 **So guys how do you like it so far? Slow burn I know but we will get there! So I'm thinking of getting the band to sing some 1975 at the summer dance? Let me know what you guys think or give me suggestions! They're all welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend had come around quicker than the gang had expected. He blonde hadn't paid much attention to the brunette like she usually did as the band idea needed all of her commitment, but Emma made sure to rake her eyes over Ms Mills a few times letting  
herself be caught so the woman knew Emma was still interested. Not that Emma knew if she knew that or not anyway.

The group had been practising every day after college in Neil's parents garage where he had all the equipment set up and ready to go. The first few days they spend deciding on a set list before learning their desired parts. Emma found it was more fun  
than she thought it would've been and loved that Ruby and Jefferson joined in some times too. Emma had the role of lead singer and rhythm guitarist which she didn't mind but take hoped her nerves wouldn't get the better of her the night of the summer  
dance.

Regina had spent most f the evenings planning out decorations and times of the dance and kept herself to herself. Mel hasn't stopped bothering her, calling and texting asking if she was free and when she wanted to head out for a drink. Regina knew she  
couldn't ignore her for long over the weekend. The dance was three days away and Regina was so focused on planning the event, she forgot about buying a formal dress for the evening. She loved fashion and shopping but she hated doing it alone. Ever  
since her friend Katherine had her baby she had gone off the radar outside of school times. Regina had become lonely and decided Mel would be good company...and that's how that started.

Regina pulled out her cell and soaked the last number in the contacts and smiled when she heard the familiar warm sound of her British sister.

'Hello sis, to what do I owe the pleasure?' Zelena smirked on the end of the line.

'Don't act like I never call. What are you doing this weekend?' Regina asked softly getting straight to the point as she leaned back in her home office chair.

'Well Whatever I planned has gone down the pan. I suppose you want me to do something with you?' Zelena smiled on the end of the phone. She knew Regina all too well.

'Well yes. I'd like to go into town and maybe find a new gown for this formal summer dance that the college is holding.' Regina explained.

'Lovely. Will Mel be going?' She could hear her sisters smirk through the end of the phone and she rolled her eyes and sighed.

'God don't. I've been avoiding her the past week. I'll tell you about ittomorrow. Pick you up at 10?' Regina asked.

Once Zelena had confirmed, Regina decided to head up to the bathroom and take a long needed shower to end the full week of college drama. Her eyes drifted shut as she slipped under the warm water and her mind ran away to Emma Swan. Something about her  
had hit Regina hard but she didn't know what it was. Sometimes the blonde wound we up sending angry and frustrated feelings into her body and then other times she would watch the blonde and feel her underwear become damp. She knew it was wrong but  
there was nothing she could do. After all, you can't change the way you feel.

Whilst letting her thoughts run away with her, Regina had unconsciously run her fingers down to her core under the water where she found her sweet spot. It wasn't until she felt the familiar warm feeling and tightness in her lower abdomen did her eyes  
shot open and she pulled her hand away. Sitting up splashing the water around her body, she pushed her hair back and breathes heavily.

Did she almost let herself reach climax whilst thinking of Emma Swan? Of course not. Right?

Emma smirked at Ruby when she left the changing rooms and turned for the brunette who was smiling widely.

'Now that is hot' Jefferson said as he came out of the changing rooms in a tux but his eyes soon spun to Emma in a white shirt and smart trousers with a grey waistcoat.

'Ya think?' Emma asked turning to check herself out in the mirror.

'Id say so Swan' Killian smiled as he entered the shop carrying his jacket over his shoulder. 'What room an I in?' He asked Ruby who pointed to the last changing room on the left.

'That's definitely the one Em, Ms Mills will be swooning over you!' Ruby smirked standing up and turning Emma by the hips as she pulled the waist band on the waist coat a little tighter.

'I'm sure. What with Mel being there in a tux or whatever the devil wears' Emma scoffed.

'Yeah right. You're beautiful and hot and will be even hotter when you're on stage blasting it with that guitar of yours. She'll be head over heels. Now all we need is a pair of shoes, I'm thinking grey to match your vest?'

Emma laughed at the woman's enthusiasm for her friends outfit. She was glad she had met Ruby. See became one of the most important people in her life. She had been kicked from the system when she was 18 and then met Ruby who was in search for a room mate.  
Then they realised they'd gone to the same college for years and become like sisters.

'Are you going to try on anything Ruby?' Jefferson asked as Emma took the shoes from the brunette and headed back into her changing room.

Ruby smirked and quickly looked to make sure there was no one around before leaning up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to Jeffersons quickly. He smiled down at her and stepped back to reveal his tux that would hopefully match the dress Ruby chose.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

'You look hot! I'll look around once I've sorted Em' She whispered. 'Now take it off before you ruin it'.

XXXX

Emma and Ruby had decided to head to the rabbit hold on Sunday to get in the last few drinks before the summer dance on Monday. The last day before summer and Emma wasn't in the greatest mood. Ruby didn't let it go unnoticed.

'What's got you look blue?' Ruby asked Emma who at by the bar leaning on her hand.

'Nothing' Emma denied sitting up and smiling.

'Come on Swan. I know a downer when I see one' Ruby said shoving her friend with her own shoulder.

'It's just...I thought Ms Mills would've come around by now and she hasn't. As far as I know she's still seeing Mel which means this whole summer she'll be fucking her and not me whilst I have to fuck stupid college girls who can't even handle a bit  
of alcohol' Emma confessed.

Ruby sighed and patter her friends shoulder in understanding.

'I've got it? Why don't you make her a little jel' Ruby smirked to Emma who raised a brown as green eyes met brown.

'How? I don't want to push her away for God sake' Emma replied sighing checking her watch to see how long she had left until her shift.

'Well at the dance of course! Just dance with a few girls maybe flirt a bit and see what happened. I'm sure it will drive the woman insane.' Ruby suggested. Emma could hear the excitement in her friends voice at the plan she'd come up with but Emma  
wasn't sure she wanted to go along wit it.

'I dunno Rubes' Emma doubted before chucking the rest of the beer in front of her.

'Emma, before this crush you used to bring a different girl home every other day. Sometimes it'd be two! I'm not saying sleep with anyone, just give Ms Mills the option of letting you know she wants to fuck you back or not' Ruby said seriously pushing  
her friend to her feet. 'Think about it. Now head off to your shift or I'll tell your boss'

Emma laughed and headed to the back of the bar where she changed into her black Tshirt and jeans. She checked her reflection over before heading out and beginning to serve. She rolled her eyes when she saw Killian and Jefferson had joined Ruby at  
the bar waiting for the blonde to take their orders.

'Three beers Swan!' Killian called from his place at the bar. Emma rolled her eyes before grabbing three Blue Moons and passing them to their friends putting the bill on her own tab.

'Thanks Em. Have this in return' Jefferson winked as he passed her a small folded up piece of paper.

She frowned as she unfolded the crumpled paper and read the digits written in black pen.

'Who's number have you given me now?' Emma asked laughing as she placed the paper on the bar and looked at Jefferson.

'I took it from the leaflets we were give . It's Ms Mills. Go on text her' Jefferson pushed with a smirk.

'Jesus Ruby! Do you tell everyone my business?!' Emma moaned at her firmed who hid her face and laughed.

'Come on Swan. We're all friends here. Jeffs on your side!' Killian called before pushing the paper towards her more gesturing her to text the brunette.

'I can't just fucking text her! What would I even say?' Emma moaned pulling her phone from her pocket and adding the number to her contacts before ripping up the paper and pushing it into the full bin under the bar.

'Just ask if she's busy and to come down to the rabbit for a drink? Simple.' Ruby smiled proud of her idea.

'Or not' Jefferson laughed looking at Ruby who laughed back once they saw Emma's face.

'Give us it here love, I'll text her for you. After all no one can resit this charm' Killian smirked holding his hand out under his leather jacket.

'Piss off. If anyone's got the charm it's me' Emma winked and sauntered off to serve the waiting punters.

'She won't do it' Killian said to the others who laughed.

'I think she might you know' Jefferson smiled after popping a peanut into his mouth from the bowl on the bar.

'Ruby what do you think? After all, you're her best friend' Killian asked turning to Ruby who was rather quiet.

'Well I think she just did' Ruby smiled devilishly as she help up the blondes phone she had snatched from the bar when she was speaking to the boys.

'Hey it's Emma. I'm doing a shift at the bar tonight and I wondered if your free you could come down and grab a drink? Hope it's okay that I kept your number from the leaflet' Ruby read out loud to the two boys who where shocked at the brunettes actions.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

It didn't take long for Emma to realise her phone had been snatched and panic as she ran to her friends knowing exactly what their game was.

'Right all of you are banned. Give me my fucking phone! You bunch of wan-'

'Now now Swan! Look around you. Do you want to be caught using language like that in front of a lady?' Killian said raising his brown as pushing his head over to the woman in the far booth. Emma frowned she she saw that it was Regina with a red  
headed woman chatting and laughing.

Ruby smirked as she passed her phone over to Emma who snatched it to see that Ruby had texted the brunette and she had replied. How long did it take for Emma to realise her phone was gone?

'These messages were sent over half an hour ago!' Emma snapped.

'Oh be quite Em! She's here isn't she. Go ask for her order' Ruby moaned as Emma rolled her eyes.

'You make me look like an idiot!' Emma moaned before pulling up the bar gate and heading over to where Regina was sitting. Green eyes met brown and Emma felt a little embarrassed.

'Hi' Emma said softly shoving her hands into her pockets as she reached the table where Regina was sitting with who Emma thought was a date.

'Miss Swan, this is my sister Zelena' Regina smiled nodding to the woman who looked up and took Emma's hand.

'Hello there Swan' Zelena smiled, her British accept loud and clear in Emma's ears.

'Uh hi' Emma said confused. 'Drinks?'

'I'll have a vodka and tonic if you will' Zelena smiled before turning to her sister who ordered a wine.

'Well well well. She's something aye sis' Zelena smirked to her sister who was watching the blonde walk away to get their drinks.

'It's a shame she's only 20' Regina moaned. 'And my student' She sighed.

'Well if you won't, I sure as hell will' Zelena purred as she looked around the booth to catch the blondes ass as she walked away.

She felt Regina pull her arm causing her to come back into the booth with a smirk on her face.

'Who said I wasn't going to?'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emma watched from across the bar as the brunette and her sister laughed the night away. It was a busy night and Emma didn't always have a clear view of the woman but when she did she savoured it. Regina had gone through at least 4 wines already and Emma  
/knew the woman wasn't sober. No one would be after the glasses of wine shed drunk.

'Emma! You are already underage, I let you drink and work here so don't draw attention by sitting around doing nothing when you should be working' Ursula snapped pulling Emma by the ear and down across the bar. Emma followed unable to hide the pain in  
/her face.

Ruby laughed causing Regina's head to snap up and see Emma being dragged down to the other side of the bar and joined in the laughter. After all it was funny to see the blonde being handled by an older.

'Alright alright I'm sorry!' Emma pleaded. The woman dropped her hold and clicked her teeth before walking away. Emma knew better than to say anything and just carried on serving throwing glances Regina's way every time she could.

'Why hello there Ms Mills!' Killian smiled coming up to the brunette and stumbling into the booth she shared with her sister.

'Mr. Jones, how are you this evening?' Regina laughed as she scooted over for Emma's friend who was clearly a little drunk.

Ruby caught Emma's attention by grabbing her across the bar and pointing her to the direction of a slaughtered Killian drooling over Regina. Emma frowned and threw her cloth down on the side before grabbing August and asking him to watch her corner whilst  
/she dealt with a customer. Of course, he did.

'Did you know...' Killian started, looking up at the brunette who he was leaning on.

'Swanny girl loves ya' He burped causing Regina to frown and move away a little. She had completely ignored the fact that Killian had told her Emma loved her and pushed the boy off of her.

'What was that?' Zelena asked amused across the table leaning in to hear the boy say it again.

'Swan...' He began pointing to the bar where the blonde was no longer standing. 'Is coming for me' He said when he saw the fury on Emma's face as she approached the table in her skinny jeans and black Dms.

'Killian, get up and leave them be' She said pulling the boy from under his arm and to his feet.

'He's quite alright dear' Regina laughed at the expression on Emma's face as she held the boy up.

'Seriously?' Emma asked sarcastically looking at he boy leaning on Emma's side.

Regina watched as Emma held the boy up. She was amazed at how strong the girl was, Killian was at least twice the side of Emma and she held him up like it was the other way around. Zelena smirked as she watched her sister eye the blonde who was looking  
/awkwardly between the three other people.

'Anyway, sorry about the lad' Emma smiled before pulling him away and back to the bar where she ordered Jefferson to drive him home.

Ruby laughed and kissed Jeffersons check goodbye and decided to stay to keep Emma company until her shift was over.

XXXX

Emma pulled on her shirt and pulled the keys from her belt before grabbing her phone and heading back out to the front of the bar to join Ruby in the booth she had saved. Emma noticed the older women still in their booth chatting and Emma smiled. Regina  
/looked happy.

'Hey there stranger' Emma said sliding into the booth to a now sober Ruby who looked bored.

'I suggest you get me some drinks to get this party started or I'll be going home' Ruby moaned causing Emma to laugh.

The blonde got up and ordered in two shots and bottles of blue moon that she carried back on a tray. As she sat down Ruby laughed and winked.

'You know me Em!' Ruby smiled as she picked up her shot glass ready to shoot it down her throat when a rich British voice interrupted her.

'Evening ladies' Emma looked up to see Zelena with an almost empty glass of wine and Regina coming up behind her looking annoyed.

'Evening' Emma said confused.

'My sister and I were wondering if you'd like to join us in our booth over there' Zelena smirked looking directly at Emma, disregarding Ruby all together.

'Why don't you join us!' Ruby exclaimed moving over for Zelena to slide in leaving Regina rolling her eyes.

The pair began to chat quickly leaving Emma to look up at Regina who didn't meet her eyes. Emma stood up out of the booth and moved aside for Regina to slide in, eyes meeting and Emma's smile made Regina do the same. As the brunette began to slide in  
/Emma slipped the wine glass from her hand and smiled.

'Refill' She yelled over the music before taking Zelenas glass too and heading to the bar. Ordering. Two more shots and another two glasses of wine, Emma headed back to the booth and slid in next to Regina who smiled softly.

'Thankyou. Here' Regina said pulling her purse from her bag.

'Woah, no. It's on me' Emma said to the woman pushing her purse away. 'Put it away'.

'Are you sure? Emma please I have it here-'

'The lady said put it away Regina!' Zelena snapped winking at Emma.

Regina rolled her eyes.

'Just because you're a slut and enjoy letting other people pay for you, I do not' Regina moaned pushing her purse into her bag. She would pay for this drink one way or another.

The music had gotten louder and Emma decided it was time for the all to take their shots.

'It's tequila so you lick the salt, bite the lime and down the shot. Got it?' Emma said to Zelena who looked like she'd done it before. Regina however looked a little confused.

'Here we will show you' Ruby said grabbing the salt and pulling on Zelenas hand.

'I don't remember it this way round' Zelena said as she felt Ruby pour a line of salt across her her. Emma didn't miss the wink Ruby gave before licking the salt from Zelenas hand and biting into the line quickly before downing her shot.

style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"

'There' Ruby said smiling as she wiped the juice from her mouth and held her hand out for Zelena.

Regina turned to Emma and grabbed her hand. Emma smirked at the woman's confidence as she run the salt along Emma's hand slowly before looking up at her. Green eyes met brown before Zelena said 'GO' causing Regina to lick the salt from Emma's hand,  
/bite the lime and then swallow the alcohol in the shot glass.

'I win!' Regina said raising her arms letting the lime juice run down her chin forgetting all about it.

'You did, but now who's Emma going against? Ruby took her shot' Zelena smirked picking up her wine to wash down the shot.

'August!' Emma yelled over to the bar catching the boys attention. 'Anther tequila for Ruby!'

Within minutes Ruby was pouring salt along Zelenas hand again and smirking at Emma.

'You're alright with this?' Emma asked softly as she held Regina's hand gently that was holding the salt for her.

'Of course dear. Besides, I didn't even ask you' Regina smirked causing Emma to lick her lips at the women.

Once Zelena said go, Emma ran her tongue up the brunettes hand licking up all of the salt. Regina felt the shiver run down her spine when she felt the blondes warm tongue on her skin. But it was gone all too quickly when she left contact to bite the  
/lime and swallow the liquid. Holding her hands up laughing. She had won.

'If this was a game, we'd make quite the team!' Emma announced pointing between Regina and herself. Regina blushes softly before catching the smirk from Zelena who nodded in agreement.

'I'm sure you would dear' Zelena smiled.

The time had gotten later and later and before they knew it it was almost2ambut neither one of them made any moves to head home. Emma was as drunk as can be and so where the rest. Ruby had moaned about needing to go home at some point

but Zelena had protested and insisted they danced.

Emma laughed as Zelena dragged Ruby to the dance floor where they began dancing to the upbeat crowded house song. Emma sighed and leaned back before turning to Regina upon hearing her rich voice.

'So Emma, how long have you worked here?' Regina asked curious as Emma was still under age.

'Not long. Why?' Emma asked directing her eyes away from the brunette smiling a little.

'If you're 20, you shouldn't be working here. Nor drinking' Regina stated sitting up and leaning against the table looking at Emma.

'Why are you being a teacher? You're NOT my teacher here, remember?' Emma winked at the woman causing a slight smile and laugh to escape.

'But you are under ag-'

'Let's dance!' Emma said rolling her eyes and reaching for the woman's arm who pulled it away.

'I'm not drunk enough to dance' Regina smirked leaning away from the blonde causing her to lean closer and laugh.

'I don't recall you being drunk the night you danced with me!' Emma smirked causing Regina to blush.

'Anther drink and I'll dance with you' Regina promised and Emma took her word for it before jumping up to order another wine.

Emma passed the glass to the woman who smiled softly before thanking her and sipping the wine.

'So Emma, do you have a boyfriend?' Regina asked making conversation with the blonde.

'Come on Regina. You know that's not my type' Emma laughed looking into brown eyes.

'And what is your type?' Regina asked deductively leaning on her hand.

Emma licked her lips before smirking.

'Blondes usually' Emma said softly with a smirk.

'Usually?' Regina asked frowning.

'Until I laid eyes on you. I usually went for blondes or redheads' Emma stated seriously. Regina's jaw dropped at the blondes sass with her answer.

'We'll Miss Swan I-'

'Oh we're back to Miss Swan huh?' Emma asked laughing.

'Come on you two!' Ruby yelled across the dance floor to Emma and Regina who laughed.

'Suppose we must go' Regina moaned pushing Emma from the booth and grabbing her hand before leading her to the dance floor.

Emma smirked when Regina turned and pulled Emma's arms around herself as they began to dance to the music. She forgot about everyone else in the room and focused on Regina. This was the second time they'd danced together in a bar or a club and Emma  
/felt like it was a date. Although there were other people this time she smirked anyway.

'I believe this is our second date' Emma smirked down at the brunette who was swaying her hips to the beat ignoring her sister and Ruby dancing beside them.

'I think you are mistake Miss Swan' Regina laughed.

Emma was about to say something else when she felt the brunette run her palms across her lower back. Emma smirked when she felt the hand go lower and lower. She frowned when she felt her back pocket pop and the brunette spun away from the blonde and  
/intertwined with her sister and Ruby.

Emma frowned and stopped dancing. She reached into her back pocket and pull the 20 dollar bill from her pocket and looked up. Regina smiled and pretended she had a glass in her hand and poured it into her mouth. Emma understood what she meant. 

She paid Emma for the wine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emma closed her eyes and felt the music run through her veins. She'd been dancing for hours with Regina, Ruby and Zelena and didn't have any plans in stopping. She didn't care about the time or anyone around her. She had got a little jealous when she  
saw men coming up to dance with Regina but soon eased up when she saw the brunette didn't give them the time of day and swayed off.

Ruby had passed out almost twenty minutes ago leaving Zelena to watch her from the dance floor. Regina and Emma were too engrossed in each other to care or even notice. By the time Emma drunk her last drop of beer, the sun was beginning to rise outside  
calling the last few people home. As the four were still too drunk to drive they decided to hit the road and walk their way home.

'Jesus my feet!' Regina groaned as she leaned on Emma's shoulder as she began walking from the rabbit.

Emma looked at her in sympathy before coming up with a ridiculous idea.

'Here take these!' Emma yelled kicking off her size six converse and clicking them over to Regina who look at her confused, swaying from the intoxication.

'You can't walk home in your socks you dick head!' Ruby called from a little way up the path where she had wondered off with Zelena.

'Sure I can. The lady's feet hurt!' Emma smirked at her friend who rolled her eyes. Regina met her sisters eyes who smirked and shrugged. Regina looked back to green eyes and smiled.

'You're a life saver' Regina whispered placing both hands on Emma's shoulders who was still taller than her even when she wore heels.

She gently pulled off each heel and slipped her size five feet into Emma's black and white converse. She laughed at her attire as Emma leaned down and picked up the woman's heels and smiled.

'I think I'll have to drag my feet along with these clown shoes on' Regina laughed causing Emma to smile.

'I'll tighten them for you' Emma suggested leaning down slowly and tightening her laces to the converse on the brunettes feet.

Once Emma returned to her standing position Regina looked at her green eyes and then down to her socks before laughing slightly.

'I can see why girls love you so much. You're quite the gentleman.' Regina complimented as they began to walk down the path and follow the others.

'I just have respect, Which many boys lack' Emma laughed causing Regina to nod in agreement.

'Well, you're very wonderful Emma. Thank you for this' Regina slurred softly causing Emma to laugh.

'It's my pleasure' Emma smirked as she did a little curtesy to the woman who slapped her shoulder laughing.

'I hope you have completed the English homework I set you' Regina began, Emma rolled her eyes.

'Hey, Regina... you're not-'

'Your teacher here. Yes I'm sorry' Regina cut the blonde off causing her to smile with the answer she gave.

'The sun is pretty in the morning' Regina sighed as she dragged her feet along the floor in Emma's shoes.

'It sure is' Emma agreed looking at the sunrise with the brunette.

'Are you two going to hurry up or what!?' Ruby yelled at her friend and teacher as she dragged themselves behind.

'What's your rush girl!' Regina called back laughing.

'I need to go to sleep. I am exhausted. Kids my age don't party that much. Why are you still alive?' Ruby ranted causing Emma to laugh and Regina to roll her eyes.

'She's a light weight. Excuse her' Emma laughed.

'Well I can hardly blame her. I've been doing this for 9 years. Call me a pro' Regina smirked before seeing Emma frown.

'Nine years huh? How old are you exactly?' Emma was confused. Nine years was long but not long too.

'I had my first drink at twenty two' Regina said proud of herself.

'Twenty two!?' Emma burst into laughter when she heard the woman confess the age of her first drink.

'Yes. What's wrong with that?' Regina asked seriously, not sure what the blonde found so funny.

'You really are a goody two shoes huh.' Emma said coming down from her laughter. 'I bet you was the geeky kinda girl in college huh?' Emma teased causing Regina to frown with a little smile on her lips.

'I'll have you know I took everyone's attention. All the boys were after me' Regina smirked.

'You still take everyone's attention. Trust me' Emma confessed.

'Oh yeah? I still got it then?' Regina winked biding the blonde with her shoulder.

'For a thirty one year old, you've still got it' Emma winked.

'Hey. Leave my age out of it' Regina moaned.

'Well if it makes you feel better, I'd totally sleep with you' Emma blurted not quite sure of her words.

The air went silent and Regina felt her check burn a little red. She thought back to the night she let her hands wonder whilst thinking of Emma and felt the embarrassment.

'I'm sorry' Emma said quickly feeling a little embarrassed too.

'It's quite alright dear.' Regina said after finding her words.

The pair walked in unison until they came to the corner of Miflin street where Zelena had already disappeared into Regina's mansion. Emma looked around to find that Ruby hadn't bothered to wait for her and headed on down the street. Her figure getting  
smaller and smaller in the distance. Emma turned to Regina who was waiting for the blonde to say something but she struggled.

'Thank you for tonight Emma' Regina said softly reaching for the blondes hand who automatically held it back.

'It was fun.' Emma said softly, smiling down at the brunette.

'Here, I'm sure you will need these for future partying activities' Emma said handing the heels to the brunette who smirked.

'And I'm sure you'd like your shoes back' Regina said gently kicking them off her feet for Emma to undo and slide them back onto her own.

Emma looked up to see the woman watching as she slipped her converse back on she smirked.

'I'll buy you some new socks. Those are probably ruined!' Regina laughed before apologising to the blonde who told her not to worry.

'I guess you should get to bed Emma' Regina said glancing at her watch.

'Yeah, I probably should' Emma said yawning. The alcohol had begun to leave her system and she was starting to feel a little tired and sick.

'Take some aspirin when you get back. Text me if you need anything...I know you have my number' Regina smirked before turning on her heels and heading up her pathway where she left Emma to watch her go.

'God...she's perfect' Emma whispered to herself before shoving her hands into her pockets and catching up with Ruby.

'Jesus, you two have been swooning over each other all night' Ruby groaned as she unlocked their apartment and kicked off her shoes.

'Damn right. I thought I might've had to courage to kiss her back there but of course...I didn't' Emma sighed pulling off her shoes and laughing at her friend to poured a glass of water and headed for her room.

Emma pulled the phone from her pocket and placed it on the bathroom side as she entered, running the herself a hot bath. Quickly, she locked the door and stripped herself from the garments she'd been wearing all night and sunk herself in the hot water.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

She closed her eyes and smiled as she replayed her night over In her head. She jumped splashing the water out of the bath slightly when she heard the song of her phone on the side. She reached over to dry her hands on the spare towel before leaning  
across the floor to grab her phone before sinking back into the tub. Her heart skipped a beat when she read the text.

'Hope you don't mind the text. Just checking in on you.'

Emma smiled at the sweetness Regina possessed. Quickly she replied before heading into her room and pulling on her shorts and vest and slipping under her sheets where she drifted off into a deep sleep. Nothing could wake her, not even the five texts  
and three missed calls from Jeffersonat 1pm.

XXXX

Emma woke up and yawned when she saw the light shining in through her Window. Monday had rolled around quick and Emma was excited for the dance tonight. The band had practiced enough to know they were ready and Emma couldn't wait for it.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

She pulled herself out of bed getting dressed for college quickly before checking her phone. Dead. She sighed and picked up her charger stuffing it into her bag knowing there would be a socket in college she could use. She headed into Ruby's  
room to find the brunette missing. She figured she catches a ride with Jefferson and didn't second guess. She headed straight to school in her bug with a smile on her face.

Today would be a good day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emma walked down the hallway of college making her way to English frowning. All eyes where on her and she couldn't figure out why. Everywhere she went people stopped and stared or began to whisper and she could think why. When she finally reached Ms Mills  
class she sighed in relief to find it empty apart from Regina herself at her desk.

She pushed open the door and walked in confidently with a smile still plastered on her face but still confused as to why everyone was whispering around her in the corridors.

'Emma!' Regina gasped standing up and heading over to the blonde who's eyes shot open.

'What? What is wrong with everyone today?' Emma moaned looking at the woman confused.

'You don't know?' Regina asked pushing her glasses onto the crown of her head shocked at the girls lack of knowledge.

'Know what? Where is Ruby? She wasn't in bed this morning and Jeffs car isn't here?' Emma questions confused looking at Regina who's eyes softened.

'She's at the hospital...Emma, Killian is in a coma' Regina said softly.

Emma looked at the woman in confusion and shook her head.

'That's insane! They'd have called me. Don't be stupid?' Emma denied the words from Regina and stepped back.

Killian Jones wouldn't be in a coma. He was one of her closest friends, she'd have found out by now if anything had happened. Then she remembered her phone had been dead since early x-apple-data-detectors-type="calendar-event" x-apple-data-detectors-result="1"Sunday morning. Quickly she ran to a close socket and plugged in her phone willing it to come alive.

'Emma, are you alright?' Regina asked coming up to Emma and placing her palm on the girls back gently.

Emma's heart dropped when she saw the texts and missed calls from her friends. Panic struck and she began to breath unevenly and her hands began to shake.

'Wh..what is...' Emma struggled to say as she looked to Regina who quickly held onto the blonde and looked into green orbs.

'Emma. It's alright. Calm down, you're having a panic attack. Copy me' Regina said clearly as she took a deep breath in then quickly releasing it hoping the blonde would copy.

Emma's vision went blurry as she tried to copy Regina who was calming her down.

She needed to get to the hospital. Fast.

XXXX

Regina had opted to take the morning off to drive Emma to the hospital. Mr. Gold had protested but she insisted the blonde wasn't fit enough to make it there herself. She walked with Emma to the desk where the blonde asked for Killian Jones. They headed  
to the unit the nurse sent them too and anger ran through the blondes veins when she saw Ruby and Jefferson.

They stood up relieved upon seeing Emma but the blonde wasn't the same.

'What the fuck Ruby!' Emma yelled as she approached the girl who frowned in confusion.

'Emma wh-'

'You couldn't have fucking woke me up to tell me my friend was in the fucking hospital?!' Emma screamed causing the people around her to look. Regina stepped closer to rest her hand on the blondes arm and pull her away.

'Emma you had locked your door. You was dead to the world. I tried calling and you're phone went straight to answer phone and you wouldn't wake up. There wasn't anything else I could've done' Ruby defended wiping the stray tears from her cheeks.

'No! there are ways of telling me Ruby without telling me!' Emma yelled, her face reddening from the anger.

'Emma, sweetie just calm down. Let's speak to a nurse and see the update okay?' Regina said softly pulling the blonde away from her friend who had begun crying onto Jeffersons shoulder who was getting angry himself.

'Why don't you just head off home Emma? You didn't fucking care when we tried the first 5 times!' Jefferson spat to Emma who had her back turned.

'Hey! Watch it Jefferson. You're all a little shocked and upset. Just everyone calm down' Regina said pulling Emma away to find a nurse.

Regina spoke to the first nurse she could find who referred her to a doctor who helped immediately.

'Mr. Jones is in an induced coma at this current time. The alcohol abuse to his body is very damaging causing alcohol poisoning. The coma was put in place in hopes that his body can begin to heal.' The doctor explained to the group.

'And what are his chances of survival?' Jefferson asked placing his arm around Ruby who was silently crying.

'Well, the last update of Mr. Jones would put us at a 60-40 percentage of him not making it. But we are monitoring him hourly and hopefully that rating will change.' He explained.

Emma felt her heart break. She dropped her head and let the stray blonde hair fall around her face. She felt the warm hand of Regina on her should gently caress her, the brunette hoped she could comfort the woman.

XXXX

Regina managed to get the summer dance pushed back two weeks to give the students affected by Killian's situation time to grieve their friend and support each other.

Emma had visited the hospital with Jefferson and Ruby every day, all day and Regina had made a habit to text Emma for updates as much as possible without feeling a burden to the girl. Emma had never missed an opportunity to text back and Regina noticed.  
She knew the blondes friend would support and comfort her but she couldn't help to think she wouldn't be comforted enough by them as they clearly were too engrossed in caring about each other than anyone else.

Emma had decided to stay later that night with Killian when her friend decided it was time to go home. Emma had apologised to Ruby for getting mad and they had patched things up and knew they all needed to stick together. Soon enough the group was back  
to their old ways.

'How's he doing?' Reginas text came through and startled Emma who jumped in the dim lit room.

'He's okay. Little sign of improvement but not much.'

'Are you still there? Do you need picking up?'

'I can walk'

'It's thundering out Emma. Let me know when to come and get you'

'It's fine. It's just rain'

'It's almost1am. I am coming to get you. Let me know.

Emma knew better than to argue with the brunette and sighed in frustration.

'Okay. 10 mins'

Emma waited outside under the small canopy by the hospital watching the lightening. She loved the rain and especially when it came with thunderstorms. She didn't notice the Mercedes pull up over by the pick up bays until she felt Regina's presence under  
the canopy. It was dark and there wasn't much lighting the woman up but Emma knew it was her.

'Emma?' Regina called as she ducked her head under the canopy to join Emma who laughed.

'Hey' She said softly shoving her hands into her pockets.

'You been out here long?' Regina asked brushing the wet hair from her eyes as she stood close to Emma as she looked up to the Lightning with her.

'Nope. Came out about five minutes ago.' Emma smiled as she turned to look at the brunette beside her.

Regina didn't notice the way the blonde was staring so Emma continued. She watched as the woman's face lit up from each lightening bolt and it warmed her heart. Regina was so beautiful. She knew some day she could tell her that and not feel ashamed for  
falling in love with her.

'Emma shall we-'

The blonde watched as the woman spoke and moved before thinking. She stepped aside taking the brunettes face in her palms and pressing her against the wall by the canopy. Still shielded from the rain, Emma breathed in quickly before pushing her lips onto  
the smaller woman's, closing her eyes she savoured the moment.

Regina didn't protest at first and let the blonde control it. A flash of lightening and a roar of thunder did nothing to stop them as Emma held the woman's face between her hands gently. Before Emma realised, Regina had begun to push the woman back and  
drop her head. Breathing hard she frowned.

'Emma, you shouldn't have done that' Regina breathed holding the woman back by her chest.

'I...I'm sorry I-'

'Emma please. You can't do that again' Regina breathed panting heavily.

Emma frowned. She understood but she needed to explain. Had she just ruined everything she was working to do?

'Regina I can't ignore it. I've been falling in love with you for months and I've tried my best to ignore it and I just can't. Killian being in there has made me realise time is just a thing and it can be taken from me today or x-apple-data-detectors="true" x-apple-data-detectors-type="calendar-event" x-apple-data-detectors-result="4"tomorrow. Seeing him that way has made me think that I can't waste my time pretending or ignoring how I feel. Regina i...I think I lo-'

'Stop. Emma stop' Regina said cutting the blonde off and looking up at her. She reached up and placed her palms on the blondes cheeks and willed the younger to look at her.

'Emma you're a bright girl. You have so much going for you, do not waste your time on a old woman like me.' Regina moved her head to get into Emma's eyeline as green eyes tried to look away.

'Emma, you will meet someone you can be with-'

'I want you Regina. God I want you!' Emma cried, the thunder grounding out their voices.

'You can find someone you haven't got to hide with, someone you can walk down the street with and be happy' Regina cooed still holding onto the blondes face.

Emma felt the tears sting her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself cry. Not now, not ever. She reached up to rest her palms around the woman's wrists. She closed her eyes for a moment to savour the feeling before opening her eyes to meet Brown in the dark.

'Regina...' Emma whispered. The tears where too strong to hold back. She had fought them for too long, and here there were.

'I know baby' Regina whispered back pulling the blonde down into her embrace and holding the back of her head softly as the blonde cried on her shoulder. 'I know' she repeated as she felt the sobs take over Emma's body.

'Let me take you home' Regina whispered to Emma who quietened down and nodded. Turning she took Regina's hand and quickly ran across in the rain to the woman's car and sliding inside.

Before Emma knew it, she was home and Regina was walking her to the apartment door she shared with Ruby.

'Go in Emma and get some sleep. Please look after yourself. You know where I am if you need anything' Regina said softly rubbing the back of Emma's hand as they stood on the porch together.

Emma nodded and smiled softly.

'Regina I don't want you to hate me' Emma confessed sadly looking down into beautiful brown eyes.

'Why would I hate you dear?' Regina smiled chuckling a little. She could never hate the blonde haired girl.

'For kissing you. Just forget about it...everything I said just forget about it all' Emma said. Regina could practically hear the blonde pushing her words past the lump in her throat.

'Maybe when you graduate, we can see if you still are interesting in an old woman. Although I'm sure by then you will be happily In love with a very lucky woman' Regina smiled softly to Emma who looked as though her heart had been broken.

'I'll hold you to it' Emma laughed softly. 'Thankyou for picking me up'

'You're welcome Miss Swan' Regina winked softly at the pet name before turning and running back to her car leaving Emma as usual, watching her go.

Emma had dragged herself didn't the hallway and into her room where she stripped off and climbed under the sheets. She'd had a long day and couldn't wait for sleep to hit her. A part of her being the girl she was smirked at her actions from earlier on  
with Regina. She meant it when she said she didn't want to waste any time but she couldn't help laughing and feeling a small exciting feeling low in her stomach as she replayed the kiss over and over. It was everything Emma thought it would be a more.  
The brunettes lips were so soft and gentle against her own, she wanted them again. Soon.

XXXX

Regina traced her lips with the pads of her fingertips. She closed her eyes to remember what had happened. What Emma had done to her. A part of her felt guilty for pushing the blonde away but she had to. She could act on her feelings whilst the blonde  
was so vulnerable. She almost said the three words no one had ever said to Regina before and it made her panic.

She couldn't be a burden to the blonde girl. She had so much going for her, she couldn't ruin her life. She wouldn't.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been a month since Killian had been in hospital and there were signs of improvements. The group had decided they needed to start with college again so after a week and a half of Killian's induced coma, the trio began attending college again. Emma  
had flirted a little with Regina who let her off lightly, neither of them had mentioned the night at the hospital and the kiss they had shared. Regina sensed the group had become happier and things were starting to look up.

The dance was two days away and this time everyone was prepared. Emma and Neil decided to scrap the bass player as they couldn't find a replacement for Killian in time. So they practiced without and it sounded good enough to still perform. Mel had pushed  
Emma into joining the baseball team to keep her mind off of Killian and she joined it, reluctant to but she did.

Mel thought it was a good way to get her back into Regina's good books who had seemed to have drifted from her but she was mistaken. The first few games Emma played she smashed and almost always got a home run which was impressive. Regina hadn't made  
it to any of the games when Emma had asked but Emma was sure to make her come to tonight's game after college.

'It starts at 4. You can't miss it, I'm the highlight player' Emma smirked to Regina as they headed down the college corridor together for English.

'Oh yes I'm aware. The tutors don't stop going on about the baseball. I'll try my best to make it' Regina said laughing.

Regina noticed Emma smirk across the corridor to one of the young girls by her locker who begun to giggle. Emma had been flirting with more girls recently and Regina had noticed of course. She had also noticed how Emma had become more distant with her  
since she pushed away the kiss from the hospital. Regina felt a little jealous that the blondes attention was no longer hers, but what could she do?

'I'll be at your game Emma' Belle said quickly coming up beside Emma who smirked at her too as she felt Belles fingertips brush against her own.

Regina swallowed before turning into her classroom. She hadn't realised how much she hates the attention Emma received from the girls at college. She didn't want Emma to go off but she knew she was going to. Regina had made it very clear to Emma that  
nothing could ever happen and she only had herself to blame.

Emma threw her backpack under her chair as she shrugged down in it smiling to Ruby who passed her a can of Coke.

'You coming to the game tonight?' Emma asked to her friend who shrugged. Emma frowned as she swallowed the mouthful of Coke.

'Of course I am!' Ruby laughed punching her friends arm. 'I'm gonna head over to see Killian tonight, you coming?'

'Of course' Emma smiled softly. 'There's something I need to talk to you about'

'Okay, go ahead' Ruby said softly as she opened the first page of a new book on Macbeth Regina had given them to start.

'You remember that night at the hospital that I stayed longer than you and Jeff?' Emma began looking down at Macbeth and keeping her voice low as the class began to read out sections of the book that Regina had picked.

'I think so' Ruby whispered keeping her eyes on the book.

'Well, Regina had texted me...' Emma said softly smiling quickly when green eyes met brown before she looked away to carry on teaching.

'Well...what did she say?' Ruby pushed.

'She said she'd pick me up and I said no I'd walk but the storm that night was huge. Anyway she came around1 amand found my under the hospital canopy watching the storm..' Emma explained quietly to her friend who was confused as to what her  
friend was getting at.

'Well we stood there for a moment and I'd been thinking and she was about to say something and I...i...' Emma said beginning to laugh awkwardly as she held her hands out in the position she did the night she kissed the brunette.

'You what Em?!' Ruby exclaimed a little louder than she expected drawing the attention of a few students around her and a raised brow from Regina over her glasses.

'Sorry' Emma smiled awkwardly to Regina who carried on her text reading.

'Emma!' Ruby whispered a little harder. Emma laughed quietly before turning to Ruby.

'I pressed we against the wall and kissed her' Emma whispered across to her friend who closed her book and let her jaw dropped.

'You're fucking kidding me! You kissed her!? Are you for real?!' Ruby whispered furiously. Emma laughed and nodded before going back to her book.

'What did she do?' Ruby asked.

'She let me kiss her for a second and then...' Emma shrugged. 'Just pushed me away'

Ruby stared at the blonde then down at Regina who looked up and caught Ruby's eye sending her a smile. Ruby smiled back awkwardly upon hearing the information Emma just whispered to her.

'Tell me you're gonna try again?' Ruby asked, eyes still down on Regina who was walking up and down the class with a book in her hand.

'Of course I am' Emma smirked. 'I'm just having fun with some other girls in the time being'

'Like that'll keep her interested. She'll think you're a slut' Ruby scoffed causing the students to look around again.

'Miss Lucas, is there something you and Miss Swan would like to share?' Regina asked up to the girls who's check reddened a little.

'Uh...'

'No miss' Emma cut in for her friend who couldn't speak.

Regina met green eyes and for a moment Emma could've sworn she saw a flash of comfort cross her eyes but the brunette looked away and carried on her book.

'So what's your plan?' Ruby asked softly.

Emma kept her eyes trained on Regina as she moved around the room reading the text out loud looking perfect so effortlessly.

'To make her fall in love with me'

XXXX

Emma pulled on her red and grey baseball cap before looking herself over. Red shorts and a red and grey jersey, she was ready. She headed out to the field with the rest of the team holding a light brown bad over her shoulder.

Green eyes searches the bleachers and her heart fluttered when they met brown. Regina was here and Emma smirked when she saw the red and grey T-shirt buttoned up over her black knee high dress that said Storybrook baseball across the chest. She  
noticed next to her was Jefferson and Ruby waving like mad to the blonde as they saw her read the field. Emma held up her bat to her friends who made howling noises at the blonde who scoffed and laughed.

'Okay team!' Mel yelled gathering up the Storybrook members.

'It's a hard game today. These lot have been winning for two years straight, but today we are gonna give them a show.' Mel said louder than needed to show the crowed her speech.

Emma rolled her eyes before taking her place on the stools beside the field as she watched her team bat. Emma could stop letting her eyes wonder over to Regina who was always looking back. Emma let a small smile grace her lips as did Regina before mouthing  
a short 'hey' to Regina who mouthed back 'hi'.

'Emma! You're up!' Mel yelled across the gate to Emma who picked up her back and jogged over to the spot.

She looked to the bowler before taking her position holding the bat over her shoulder. Quickly she glanced to Regina who watched her every move before looking back and nodding to the bowler who lifted her leg and spun the ball her way. Time stopped and  
the crowd was silent as the ball came flying to Emma. She took in a breath and in one swift motion swing the bat hard making it connect to the ball and sent it flying. Quickly she tossed the bat aside and began picking up her speed to make it round  
the bases. The blonde fell to her side and slid the rest of the way to 4th base receiving a home run for the end of the match

The crowd had erupted in cheers and screams for the Storybrook college team and Emma smiled brightly. Green eyes searching for the only ones she loved to look into. When the team had begun to run off into the locker rooms when the match was declared a  
win Emma automatically searched for Regina. She picked up her bat and swing it onto her shoulder and she headed off the field where her eyes found the brown ones.

'Well done!' Regina exclaimed excitedly as Emma stepped out of the gate and up by her side.

'Thanks, I'm glad you came after all' Emma smiled genuinely.

'Me too' Emma could've swore she saw something cross the woman's eyes as she softly spoke the words to Emma. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

'Hey nice win Em!' Ruby startled the pair from their silent moment as she came up beside the two.

'Oh thanks Rubes' Emma smiled turning herself half way to face the both women.

'Well anyway, I only came to watch you win' Ruby winked causing Regina to feel a sting of jealousy at the response Emma gave with a smirk back. 'I'm heading to the hospital, apparently they've got some news about Killian. See you there?' Ruby asked.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

'Of course.' Emma nodded before watching her friend go and the. Turned back to Regina. The woman smiled softly before meeting green eyes.

'So are you attending the summer dance?' Regina asked softly as she folded her arms over her chest speaking up to the blonde.

'Of course, I wouldn't miss it. I heard you planned most of it so how could I possibly miss such a thing?' Emma smirked causing the woman to blush.

'Well I hope I've done justice. I'm thinking of-'

'Swan! The locker rooms are that way' Mel called across the field cutting the brunette off a drawing both women's attention.

'Jesus Christ' Emma said quietly frowning as shaw the woman approaching. She heard the woman beside her sigh and quickly reach out to touch the blondes arm.

Regina knew she shouldn't do it but she didn't care. She'd had enough of playing around, what she felt for Emma was something she shouldn't but she wanted it. She loved the woman's attention and he'll, she even thought about her when she was home  
alone in bed whilst Henry was tucked away asleep in his room.

'I've got to get going, but you have my number Emma. Text me and we can discuss a few things...about the summer dance' Regina added the last bit quickly before feeling Emma reach up and squeeze her hand as she turned and headed to her office making  
sure to avoid any moment alone with Mel.

'Sure. Catch you later' Emma breathed as she watched the woman walk away quicker than she expected. Then Realised why.

'What was Ms Mills speaking about?' Mel asked coming up beside Emma watching the woman walk away.

'What's it to you?' Emma asked turning to look into the green eyes of the older gym teacher.

Before Mel could give an answer or punish the blonde for speaking to her the way she did, Emma was already running after the brunette who was almost inside the college.

'Hey' Emma yelled causing Regina yu whip her head back to catch the blonde approaching. A small smile automatically gracing her face.

'Miss Swan?' Regina asked curiously to the woman.

'How about we go for a coffee after college is done? I've just got to get changed and grab my keys and then I'll be set.' Emma suggested, panting lightly from the jog she just did.

Regina arched a brow as she thought about the woman's offer.

'Alright. I have some paper work to attend to but I'm sure I can bring it along. Granny's at 5?' Regina asked softly.

'Granny's at 5' Emma confirmed before smiling to the brunette and heading off running to the locker rooms.

Regina watched her go letting brown eyes rake all over the blondes ass in her tight baseball trousers as she ran. She felt the familiar warm buzz low in her abdomen before turning in her heels and heading back to her office.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She knew she was playing a dangerous game. When Emma had kissed her she wanted it. She couldn't deny that, but she knew the blonde was too vulnerable to let her delve into something so deep and serious so she pushed her away and let her think there  
wasn't anything there.

She had a little spring in her step when she walked back to her office that she never usually possessed. She wanted Emma. More than she let on but only because she knew it was a risk. She enjoyed the feeling of sneaking around and being the older  
woman in the situation, however wrong it was. The brunette hadn't realised the time when she gathered her things and checked the dark iPhone laying faced down against her oak wood desk.

A short text from Emma indicating that the blonde was on her way made Regina hurry herself more. She gathered her purse and files of paper work before locking her office and heading down to her Mercedes. Starting the engine and heading out of  
the college gates, Regina headed for granny's.

As her car pulled in she saw a dark figure leaning against the diner wall. The only indication that gave Regina any hint that it was Emma was the famous leather jacket and blonde pony tail. She smiled.

'Here we go'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emma felt a flutter in her stomach when she saw the dark Mercedes pull up. She had known the teacher was finished with plans for the dancetomorrowand there wouldn't be much to discuss so Emma had been thinking of things to talk about. She  
didn't know if the woman knew of the band idea or if she knew that Emma would be singing the lead. A part of Emma wanted to tell the woman to ignite something but then she wanted it to be a surprise. Her set list was mainly chosen and put together  
by her and Emma had only one person in mind when choosing those songs.

'Miss Swan' Regina smiled coming up by the blonde who smiled before pushing open the door to allow Regina to walk in.

'Ms Mills' Emma smirked following the brunette in and over to the booth she picked in the far corner. Emma smiled at the stack of papers she carried in her arms as she made her way through the diner.

Emma noted there wasn't many people around and thanked the heavens that She wasn't going to be pestered by the college girls who liked to hang here or her friends.

'I can't stay too long. Ruby is expecting me at the general soon' Emma explained softly sliding into the seat across from the brunette.

'Of course. A coffee and a chat then we can be off to our private lives' Regina smiled with a raised brow as she reached over to her purse.

'Here I'll pay' Emma said leaning back to reach into her Jean pocket and pulling out the few notes she had screwed up with loose change.

'No Emma I've got it. Double shot?' Regina protested, quickly changing the woman's attention to her order.

'Please'

XXXX

Emma couldn't keep her eyes from the woman across the table. Even as she filled out some paper work, Emma just couldn't focus on anything other than her beautiful face covered lightly in makeup Emma insisted to herself she didn't need. She wanted nothing  
more than to take the woman by her hand and lead her home to the sheets Emma so badly wanted be with her in.

'Miss Swan, didn't anybody ever tell you that it's rude to stare?' Regina brought the blonde from her thoughts as she reached over to sip the coffee she had bought previously.

Emma smiled as she blushed a little, feeling the heat rise across her cheeks.

'No ma'am. I'm afraid they never did' Emma said softly, green eyes still on brown. It wasn't a lie. Emma had never had a lesson taught by her parents, they had given her up when she was merely a week old. They hadn't even bothered to give her into an  
adoption agency or orphanage. She was left on the side of the road in Storybrook by the woods wrapped in a white blanket with her name stitched into the side in purple silk.

'Emma?'

Emma snapped her eyes from the table and back to the brunette who had seemed to been talking to the blonde.

'Are you alright?' Regina asked, concern filling those brown eyes Emma loved to gaze into.

'Sorry. I'm fine. Just...' Emma smiled before releasing a sigh. 'So the music is covered and everything seems to be sorted' Emma quickly changed the subject.

'Yes, it seems so' Regina said looking down at the paperwork she had neatly tucked into the file beside her.

Regina looked down to the phone buzzing beside her and flipped it to see the screen. Mel.

'Does she ever leave you alone?' Emma rolled her eyes at the woman who clearly couldn't get a message.

'Well it didn't look like it does it' Regina laughed lightly as she silenced her phone and went back to looking at the blonde before her.

'I wonder what had given her the idea that you two were on those terms' Emma said reaching for her nearly empty coffee cup.

'Well, I thought she was a different person to what she is' Regina admitted leaving Emma placing her cup down and frowning as she looked into the brunettes orbs.

'What do you mean?'

Regina didn't know what possessed her to feel so confident and comfortable to tell Emma about her personal affairs but she had felt such ease when doing it that she felt she had to.

'She isn't as thoughtful as I would think...She...' Regina trailed off not meeting the blondes eyes. She knew she couldn't speak about sex with the blonde. She needed to stop.

'She didn't hurt you did she?' Emma asked, her voice taking a serious turn when she saw the doubt and horror in the brunettes eyes.

'No Emma! No of course not!' Regina panicked reaching for the blondes hands that had begun to tighten around themselves. 'She just wanted one thing from me, and one thing only'

Regina watched as the anger became evident on the blondes features. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Emma caring for her as much as she did.

'Ms Mills...Regina.' Emma began. 'Don't ever let anyone use you like that. You're a beautiful woman and yo deserve to be loved. Not just used for whatever you've got between your legs.' Emma said making sure to express her feelings.

Regina blushed at the last words from Emma. She couldn't help but feel that Emma could love her that way she was talking about.

'We should get going. I've got to be at the hospital soon' Emma said softly the the air was thick with silence.

'Yes of course'

The women headed out to their cars, Emma making sure to walk Regina to the Mercedes. Once Regina discarded the paperwork onto her back seat she turned back to Emma with a soft smile.

'It got dark quicker than i thought it would' Regina said softly looking up at the stars. 'They're beautiful aren't they'

Emma smiled as she watched the brunette look up into the night sky.

'Sure is' Emma whispered, her eyes still on Regina.

Brown eyes met green and she blushed slightly.

'Regina, I meant what I said in the diner...Don't let anyone use you. You deserve to be loved' Emma whispered, looking down at the brunette.

'Well sometimes, the only way I can be loved is to let myself be used' Regina said sadly, reaching up and pushing down the collar on Emma's coat that had been sticking up since they left.

Emma felt herself break when she heard the words fall from Regina's lips. There was something she had to do. She wanted to fix the broken woman before her and show her it was easy to fall in love with her. The blonde leaned forward slightly, reaching  
for the brunettes lips to bring them to her own softly.

'Emma...Don't be that girl' Regina breathed pushing on the blondes chest gently as she looked up into green eyes.

'And what girl is that?' Emma asked back, eyes filled with list for the brunette.

'The one who lets her life be turned upside down for a little affair' Regina breathed, emotion thick in her voice.

'Maybe It's time my life was turned upside down' Emma breathed.

Gently she pushed her lips onto the plump ones of the brunettes as she stepped forward gently pressing the teacher to the side of her car. Regina didn't protest this time. No, instead she revealed in the feeling the blonde was sending down into her body.  
Hungrily, she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the pink one of Emma seeking entrance that she was given easily. Emma knew this was delicate and in order to make the brunette feel really loved, she would need to treat her the way no one  
else had. She wanted to be with this woman. Not just love her.

'I'll never get bored of that' Emma whispered as she pulled away slightly, needing oxygen. Regina blushed and looked down to her booted heels.

'Don't worry about a thing' Emma breathed before reaching for the brunettes car and pulling open the door. Regina looked up gently with a soft smile before turning and slipping into the leather interior of the car. Reluctantly, she started the engine  
before pressing the window down.

'Emma..'

'I'll see you for the dancetomorrow. Be safe' Emma said before turning away to head back to her own car. Once watching the brunette pull away through her rear view mirror, she quietly let out a sigh and a short laugh. Starting the engine, she headed  
to the hospital where she would check in Killian before explaining to Ruby to whole ordeal.

XXXX

The drive home was a long one for Regina. She hadn't pushed her foot down at all, wanting to keep busing herself with driving whilst she thought of the night she had just had. This was the second time she had been kissed by Emma Swan and the second  
time she had wanted more. She couldn't deny it to herself any longer than she had felt something for the blonde wether it was lust or the feelings of something that could develop. She didn't know. She wasn't too go with this and her history has proven  
that point.

Regina hadn't had anything steady since her marriage to Daniel when she was younger. He had been her high school sweetheart and they were soon to be married out of school. Regina had always thought he only married her because he had gotten her pregnant  
and it was the right thing to do, but he'd always protested and told her it never was that way, but even before the child was born Daniel was off with another woman having an affair.

Regina had found out and soon field for a divorce with the help of her mother. Giving birth and dealing with a sill born alone wasn't something Regina had dealt with well. A young girl alone with a dead child. Zelena had promised to move in for the year  
to be with her sister once she moved away from home and the pair had grown closer ever since.

Before she knew it she was at home, quietly passing through the foyer and into the low lit living room where Belle French sat with a Luke warm mug of coffee.

'Miss French' Regina said softly, ensuring the brunette turned.

'Ms Mills!' Belle said standing and placing her coffee mug across on the table before picking up her purse and coat.

'My son?' She asked raising a brow.

'He insisted on watching a film in the family room. I had just sat down I assure you' Belle said quickly to the woman who pursed her lips and dropped her keys in the bowl.

'Thankyou Miss French. See youtomorrow' and with that Regina had walked Belle to the door and locked the mansion behind her before descending the stairs to find her favourite little boy.

She went straight for the family room where she knew he'd be and pushed open the door lightly to reveal Henry in his footy pyjamas with a warm bottle of milk watching what appeared to be The beauty and the beast. She smiled softly at him as she saw his  
cut toothy grin behind his dummy as he pointed to the screen.

'Momma I know you're there' Henry stated through the dummy in his mouth before turning to stand and lead on the back of the sofa.

'Hello darling.' Regina soothed coming closer and stroking the boys hair before pulling his dummy out and pouting her lips for the little boy to peck her.

'Momma watch this with me?' Henry asked softly looking up into brown eyes.

'Only if after you promise to have a bath and go to bed quietly.

'I promise'

Regina had taken up a seat on the sofa pulling her son in close under her arm. This is what she loved. Along time with the young boy could cure anything that was working against her.

She looked down and smiled at the little teet in his mouth moving gently as he sucked it. She had tried to rid him of it when he was two but he just couldn't be without it. Regina had asked her friend Katherine about it with her children but she had said  
she never allowed a dummy in the first place. Zelena had suggested that maybe the boy found comfort in it from the trauma he had seen as a small boy. Regina had know what she had been referring to and cut off the situation. She decided it wasn't important  
as long as Henry was here and okay.

She glanced at the screen to the film playing over the credits then back down to her son. No bath tonight, he was already snoring lightly in her arms. She moved gently to pick the sleeping boy up and carry him down to his room and pulling his blanket  
back to rest him against the pillow. She smiled softly as she stroked the hair from his sleeping face.

'I love you little prince'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'Remember the rules Henry' Regina said turning in her heels to check her gown over in the full length mirror in the foyer of the Mifflin mansion.

She wore a dark blue gown that hugged her in all the right places. A low V cut to show just enough cleavage with her hair curled down just below her shoulders. She had a black shawl to wrap across her shoulders and matching black stiletto heels.

Her eyes trailed down to her son behind her standing in a little black tux fiddling with something down in his pocket. She frowned as she turned to kneel down and look at her son.

'Henry' She repeated catching the boys attention who looked up with his big brown eyes.

'Yes momma?' He asked quickly removing his hand from his pocket and smiling a toothy grin.

'The rules?' She asked softly with a smile.

'No running away, No causing mis...michi...masch-'

'Mischief' Regina smiled, nodding her head to her son as she helped him pronounce his words.

'Yes.' Henry smiled up at Regina who raised an eye brown waiting for another sound from the boy.

'Be polite' Henry added quickly after smiling and straightening his back.

'And what is in your pocket?' She asked the boy who's smile faltered a little.

'Nothing momma'

'Henry' Regina warned as the boy frowned slightly.

Regina raised her brow to the boy as he made a small groan before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his green dummy. Regina's heart tightened as her sons big brown eyes looked up at Regina sadly. She smiled softly.

'Henry darling, you don't need your dummy' Regina said softly as she looked at the boy with his palm out holding his dummy. 'We're going to a big party remember. We are going to have fun!'

'But I need it for when I'm scared Momma' Henry said softly.

'Oh Henry, what is there to be scared of?' Regina asked softly reaching out and gently rubbing the boys forearm.

'Just incase momma' the boy looked away from his mother as fear crossed his face.

'Incase of what baby?' Regina asked pulling the boy back round to face her with concern over her face.

'Of dad'

XXXX

Emma looked around the summer dance hall and smiled. Regina had done a good job. Everything looked magnificent, from the decorations to the food and drink areas. Emma, Neil, David and Mary Margaret had all arrived early to set up their PA system and ready the stage for the music and entertainment.

She was relieved when the only people around still setting things up where Mr Gold and Mr French, Belles father. Emma's eyes landed on a blonde she didn't quite recognise but soon brushed it off when Neil handed over the acoustic fender Emma was due to play.

'That's my old mans so treat her well!' Neil winked at Emma who was flipping the instrument around to get a better look at it.

'I assure you my friend, I treat all ladies well' Emma smirked to the man who laughed and headed off to sort out the wires and leads for each of the instruments.

It had been almost two hours of setting up and moving things around before any of them could leave to head home and get ready for the night. Emma had offered David a lift but he had insisted to go with Neil where Mary Margaret would be. Emma had laughed and quickly headed off to her car.

As soon as she stepped in the door Ruby had rushed passed holding a bag full of makeup. Emma laughed as Jefferson followed suit with a tie in his hand and a black shirt undone loose.

'Jeff, I need one now!' Ruby yelled to the boy who was panicking around behind her.

'I don't know where they are! Did you buy any?' Jefferson yelled back.

Emma laughed and dropped her keys on the kitchen side as she headed into Ruby's bedroom before laughing louder.

'What do you need Rubes?' Emma asked folding her arms over her chest.

'I'm bleeding Emma!' Ruby yelled turning from the mirror and looking to Emma in a panic.

Emma turned her eyes to Jefferson amused and saw him shrug as she done up the buttons on his shirt.

'I've got some. Do you want me to bring them -'

'Yes Emma' Jefferson said quickly. She laughed at the boy who clearly couldn't handle Ruby when she hit the time of the month.

Emma chuckled before heading into her room and rustling through her draw before grabbing a few of each and taking them into the room dropping them on the bed. Ruby quickly jumped up and snatched the tampons from the bed and kissed Emma's cheek.

'Welcome to the world of women my friend' Emma laughed after catching Jeffersons panic full face.

'Why do you chose to surround yourself with women? Jesus' He breathed pulling his tie up and tightening it around his neck.

'Because the sex' Emma winked before turning in her heels and heading back to her room where she would take a quick shower and pull on her summer dance attire.

She let her mind wonder back to last night when she had pressed her lips to Regina's in the darkness of the diner car park. She knew it was risky as she had been rejected the last time but something about the woman told her it wouldn't have the same outcome. Emma had felt her heart break when she heard the woman tell her why she let herself be used. It gave Emma all the more motivation to show the woman just how loveable she really was.

Emma hadn't been able to sleep that night from the excitement of Ruby beside her. Once she'd explained everything to Ruby at the hospital the brunette had gone off the scale with excitement. She had talked of how Emma was going to win the woman over and climb into her bed but Emma had protested and said if anything were to happen, it wouldn't just be for sex.

'Emma! Are you ready?' Ruby called from behind the blondes locked bedroom door where she stood glancing at herself in the mirror.

'Give me two minutes!' Emma yelled back pulling on the grey loafers she bought in town with Ruby that matched the light grey knit look of her waistcoat. Her trousers were tight along with the black shirt she wore. Her hair was long down her back only with the top half tied up into a near bun. She wore the lightest touch of makeup to make her green eyes spring up a little more than they already did.

After checking herself over once more she pulled her wallet from the draw and pushed it into the pocket on her trousers before heading out of her room and down to her car that everyone piled into. Emma cranked up the music on the stereo in her car and sped off down the street.

After parking, the trio made their way to the college hall where it was already bouncing with music and full of students already. Emma's eyes instantly searched for the brunette but was soon caught off guard when Belle appeared in a warm yellow dress that puffed out at her hips.

'Hello Emma' Belle smiled coming up to the blonde stopping her in her tracks.

'Evening Belle, looking lovely' Emma complimented as she pushed her hands into her tailored trousers and rocked on her heels.

'Not to shabby yourself!' Belle smiled, blushing at the comment from the woman she clearly had a fancy for.

'Emma!' Neil called heading over to the blonde in his dark blue suit with a white shirt and tie.

'I'll find you later Belle' Emma said softly before turning and following her friends over to Neil who was over in the crowd of people waiting to enter the hall.

'Hey, looking good Emma' Mary Margaret smiled as she complimented Emma.

Emma was proud of her outfit. No one else had thought of dropping a tux and going for just a waistcoat and it made the blonde stand out. Most of the eyes where on her when she first arrived but her eyes were searching for one person who she couldn't seem to find yet. Perhaps Regina was inside setting up still or making sure everything was just right. She wouldn't miss her own summer dance would she?

'We have to head in soon and take stage. Apparently we are on at eight' David said stepping into the group of people around Neil.

'Well that's not too bad' Neil smiled turning to Emma who still wasn't paying attention o her group of friends.

'Emma?' Jefferson called. The blonde turned and raised both brows.

'Yeah?' She asked, knowing too well that everyone knew she wasn't paying attention.

Before the group could speak any further Mr Gold appeared on the steps of the hall in a black suit. Emma rolled her eyes, all he ever wore was black.

'He looks like he is going to a funeral' Ruby muttered as the crowed died down to hear their head master speak.

'Welcome to the 2016 summer ball. Before we allow you to enter, there are rules set. Alcohol will not be allowed and is not being served. Anyone with the substance will be sent home as soon as possible. All we ask is that you enjoy yourself and have a wonderful summer holiday' His voice boomed from the steps and everyone had cheered once his speech was over. Emma smiled to her friends before the crowds of student began heading into the dim lit hall full of decorations and music.

It wasn't long before people had begun to dance and drink the punch the teachers had provided in place of alcohol. Emma had declined two dances from Belle and some girl Emma didn't even recognise. She had been handed a cup of punch from Ruby and she took it reluctantly.

'Do I trust you?' Emma eyed the liquid in the cup before looking to Ruby who had a devilish smirk on her face.

'Well, I may have snagged a bottle from work' Ruby winked.

'You're terrible' Emma laughed before taking a sip of the punch that had a little extra from Ruby's purse.

Emma soon forgot all about her friends around her as green eyes found the navy blue dress of the one teacher she couldn't wait to see. Her breath had left her as she saw how beautiful Regina looked as she walking in confidently, Henry hanging from her hand in a tiny tux. Emma smiled softly.

'Here.' She said passing her cup to Ruby. 'I'll be right back'

She was off. Walking across the hall past the dancing students and chatting teachers until she reached the woman who thankfully, was alone with Henry.

'Evening Ms Mills. Mr Mills' Emma nodded with a smile as she looked down at the small boy in his tuxedo.

'Evening Miss Emma' Henry smiled his best toothy grin up at the blonde which caused the two women to laugh.

'I must say Henry, you're looking rather dashing' Emma complimented the boy who dropped his mothers hand and twirled a little for the blonde.

'You look very handsome you're self Miss Swan' Regina said, her voice low making sure not to create a scene around her.

'I'm afraid I can not compliment you back. I have no words for the beauty' Emma said softly, looking into brown eyes. Even as the brunette wore heels, she was still slightly smaller than Emma which gave the blonde the confidence she needed.

Regina blushed at Emma's words before Mel had interrupted to join them.

'Ladies. Henry' Mel smiled reaching down to tussle the boys hair who screwed up his face and move away from the older blonde.

'Mel' Regina said politely as she looked down at her squirming son.

'Sorry to interrupt but Miss Swan is needed' Mr French said softly coming between the women and pointing towards Neil on the stage who was waving Emma over.

'Ah. I'll catch you later Ms Mills' Emma said softly before winking down at Henry who once again gave a beautiful toothy grin.

'Where's Emma going Momma?' Henry shouted up to his mother over the music who didn't hide her attraction to the student as she made her way through the crowd and over to the stage.

'I'm not sure darling. It seems she is going to play the guitar for the band' Regina said keeping her eyes on the blonde who had picked up a beige acoustic and slung it over her body.

'Uh...' Emma's voice boomed over the microphone catching everyone's attention in the room as the music died.

'Hi.' Emma said softly, a little stuck for words.

The crowd was silent as Emma's green eyes raked over them. Her words had faltered and she froze.

'Come on Swan. Play us something' Emma's eyes snapped over to the voice. A huge smile spread across her face when she saw the one and only Killian Jones in a tux in the corner perched down in a wheelchair.

The crowd turned their attention to the man who had called out but his eyes were only on Emma's. Quickly she found her voice and began to speak.

'We are gonna play a few songs for you tonight. We hope you enjoy it' quickly Emma turned to the band as David hit the wooden drum sticks together signalling their timing before all of them played their instruments.

Emma turned quickly and stepped up to the mic as she let out her voice across the room.

Regina let her mouth open a little as she heard the blonde sing. Was there anything the blonde couldn't do? Mel had stood beside her rolling her eyes when she saw the way Emma danced around the stage strumming the instrument on her abdomen. Regina laughed when she heard the whistling around them at the blonde and her heart fluttered when she saw that green eyes found her own as she sung.

Before Regina knew it, Henry was dragging her towards the crowd of dancing students to join them. She looked back throwing a shrug over her shoulder at Mel before agreeing to dance with the boy.

Mel had scoffed and turned her head to find someone else to bother until the brunette had finished dancing with Henry. What she didn't know was that Emma would soon be finished and back to swoop the brunette off her feet along with Henry.

XXXX

'I didn't know you could sing' Regina said softly to the blonde as she handed her a cup of punch with a smile.

'Not many people do' Emma smiled taking the cup before turning to look down at Henry who was stomping around next to them dancing.

'You have a wonderful voice' Regina complimented quickly before stepping back and allowing Killian to be wheeled in closer to Emma.

The blonde jumped and tears stung her eyes as Killian pulled the woman down into his lap and held her close. Regina watched the two friends hug for a moment before Emma pulled back to look into his eyes.

'When the hell did you wake up? Why didn't no one call me?!' Emma said flapping her hands around as she stood up off of her friends lap who was laughing.

'I woke up this morning. I asked them not to call, I wanted to come to the dance and surprise you all. They said I had to be in a wheelchair though in order to attend' Killian explained softly. His eyes met Regina's and as smiled reaching down and placing a hand on his shoulder.

'You look very well Killian. It's good to have you back' Regina said softly.

'And who's this?' Killian asked as his eyes found the small boy behind Regina, dancing wildly in his tuxedo oblivious.

'This is my son Henry' Regina said as she tapped the boy to come and say hello.

'Hello lad' Killian smiled down to the boy who frowned.

'Emma?' Henry questioned, causing the blonde to look down, soon to kneel down when he beckoned her with his fingers.

'Why does he speak funny?' He whispered into Emma's ear causing the blonde to laugh.

'Killian, why do you speak funny?' Emma asked amused.

Regina's eyes shot to her hair line she turned to the small boy.

'Henry!'

'It's quite alright. I'm from England lad. We tend to have a funny accent' Killian explained to the boy who eyes the man suspiciously before shrugging and holding out his hand for Killian.

Once introduced Killian and insisted on leaving the group to find Jefferson and Ruby and Emma had reluctantly let him go.

'You can go with him Emma' Regina said softly assuring the blonde she didn't need to stay with her all night.

'Oh no. He will be fine. You're a much better sight anyway' She smirked as she turned back to look down at the brunette.

Regina blushed lightly at the compliment from the blonde. Before she could reply Emma was tugged down by Henry. Regina smiled. He had taken quite the liking to the blonde. Just like his mother.

'Emma my feet hurt so much' Henry squealed at the blonde who handed placed her cup down in the floor beside her.

'Why don't you loosen them a little?' Emma asked reaching over and untying the boys laces to retire them lighter.

'Henry, I brought your other shoes. They're in the car come on' Regina said reaching into her purse to grab her keys and offered her hand to the boy who instantly reached for Emma's hand too.

Emma looked to Regina unsure or what to do but soon took the boys hand when Regina smiled softly. The three snuck out of the hall quickly before making their way over to where Regina's Mercedes was parked. Emma pulled Henry up into her arms to sit him on the boot of the car as Regina pulled out a tiny pair of black vans that seemed a little worn. Regina swiftly changed over the boys shoes as he spoke to Emma about his favourite tv shows.

Regina smiled at how well Emma was with Henry. Anyone would've thought Emma was a mother herself. Emma reached under the boys arms to lift him down off the boot when he smiled as he looked down at his little feet covered in new comfortable shoes. He looked up smiling at Emma and Regina as they smiled back adoringly.

When his mother reached for his hand he took it quickly ready to follow the women back to the party. He turned to look out across the dark sports field and scared himself. He began to jog to keep up with his mother and Emma, Secretly reaching into his pocket to put his dummy in his mouth. Before anyone saw, the dummy was back safely in his little suit trouser pocket.

XXXX

'Henry will be fine. Come on' Emma said smiling to the brunette who was standing beside Ruby who had sat with a sleeping Henry beside her.

'Go on Ms Mills. I've got him' Ruby smiled reassuringly.

'Are you are?' Regina asked concerned about leaving her son with a student whilst she headed to the dance floor with another.

'Of course'

Emma took the brunettes hand and dragged her towards the floor where the blonde began to dance and mingle into the students. Regina glanced around to see a few other teachers dancing in with their students before turning to Emma and relaxing.

'Relax. No ones even looking' Emma said to Regina as she leaned in closer.

Regina laughed before nodding her head. It wasn't long after Emma had begun dancing did she realise the song she was dancing to. She smirked.

'Well, it isn't the first time we've danced to this song huh?' Emma smiled as she leaned into Regina gently.

'No Miss Swan. It isn't' Regina smirked as the prince song rang out across the hall softly.

'I don't plan on making it the last either' Emma whispered as she stepped closer to the brunette.

Luckily, no one would notice the close proximity between the women because everyone was either closer or just as close making N it hard for anyone to even move. Emma smiled when she felt the brunette ease into her touch on her hip.

'Meet me by the car park in five minutes' Emma whispered softly to the brunette before turning and making her way swiftly through the crowed leaving the brunette to watch after her, giving her no choice.

Regina glanced around the hall quickly and then over to where Henry was asleep next to Ruby. Once satisfied that her son was safe, she left to catch up the Miss Swan who had already vanished from the hall. The air hit Regina hard as she thanked the heavens for giving her an opportunity to breath in some fresh air. She glanced around quickly before extending the steps in her heels and sauntering over to the car park. The night was dark and warm. She couldn't see Emma, she couldn't see much really from the lack of light.

She made a quiet sound when she felt herself being pulled across the pavement and into a dark corner by the building where everyone was dancing. She felt hot air on her lips as Emma pushed her against the brick wall and kissed her roughly. She didn't protest and wrapped her arms around the blondes neck as she pressed herself against the teacher.

'I've been wanting to do this all night.' Emma breathed as she came for air. Looking down at the brunette who looked a little flustered.

'Miss Swan, do be careful the way you handle me. I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself' Regina breathed. She knew she had meant it one way, but her mind could help but feel that this meant something else.

Emma smiled down at the brunette as she placed her hands beside the woman's head on the wall behind her.

'Maybe I don't want you too' Emma breathed before leaning her head in slower this time and taking the brunettes plump lips between her own, smudging the lipstick even more than it already was.

Regina felt the blonde run her tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance that Regina gave without hesitation. She tangled her hand in the bottom of the blondes hair as she let kiss her.

This was dangerous, And they both knew it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Emma smiled when she slipped back into the dance hall and er eyes locked with Regina's who had snuck back in five minutes before. Regina had insisted they'd been gone too long and began to head back in when Emma pulled her back to press her lips back to the teachers. Regina had laughed at the blondes hunger for her and managed to convince her to head back in.

No one had suspected a thing.

'Hey Swan! Where did you go? I've had punch waiting for you for almost twenty minutes!' Killian laughed as he handed a red cup full of peachy liquid to Emma.

She reached for it and smiled down at her friend before secretly locking her eyes with brown across the hall again. She smirked into her cup as she drank.

'What's got you all giddy?' Jefferson asked coming up to Emma noticing the blondes change of mood.

'What? Nothing' Emma frowned brushing off her friends comment as she willed herself not to stare at the brunette across the hall that now seemed a thousand times more attractive to Emma.

'Yeah, the smile on your ugly mug says different!' Killian snapped with a laugh before sipping his own punch.

'Can't a girl have a smile on her face?' Emma asked laughed holding her hands up in defeat as she laughed at the two boys who were eyeing her suspiciously.

'What?!' Emma cried before letting out a small laugh.

'Emma, do you think I could have a dance?' A voice called from behind the blonde.

All eyes turned to glance at the young brunette behind her in her yellow dress. Emma smiled softly as green eyes met Belles brown.

'Sure' Emma said softly handing her cup to Killian before shrugging and following the girl to the dance floor. Gently, Emma took Belles hand and begun to sway to the slow song Emma didn't recognise. Her eyes searched above the girls head for Regina but green never found brown.

XXXX

'Henry darling. It's time to go home' Regina whispered to the sleeping boy who was still out for the count in one of the set up booths Ruby still occupied.

The music had died and the hall was almost Empty of students. Emma had stayed behind with Neil, David and Mary Margaret to clear up the equipment and Ruby had insisted to wait for the blonde.

'He's been fine the whole time. Hasn't even moved' Ruby smiled up to the brunette teacher who returned the smile warmly.

'Thankyou Miss Lucas, I can't repay you enough' Regina said softly, still try to wake her sleeping five year old.

'What are you doing?' Emma asked coming up behind the brunette and her friend who were crouched over Henry.

'She's trying to wake him up to take him home' Ruby explained to Emma stepping aside for the blonde to see.

Regina turned to meet green eyes and gained a soft smile from her teacher.

'He is a sleeper' Regina laughed as she turns to try and wake the boy again but was stopped by the blonde reaching out for her wrist.

Regina frowned to the blonde who stepped up to Henry's sleeping form and gently rolled him into her forearms and tucked him up to her chest. She turned with a smile.

'Lead the way' Emma said softly to Regina who was in shock with the blondes actions.

'What? There's no point in waking him if it can be avoided' Emma explained herself quickly causing Regina to smile wider.

'Okay. Come on' Regina said quickly before waving to Ruby and leading Emma and her sleeping son to her Mercedes out in the car park.

Regina pulled open the left back door to her Mercedes and stepped aside indicating Emma to place her son in his small car seat that was homed on the back seat of the leather interior. She watched as Emma carefully dropped the boys head back into the pal of her hand as she leaned in and placed him in his car seat, careful not to wake him. She stepped out with a smile after plugging him in, frowning when Regina leaned in and pulled on the seat belt.

'I'm capable of plugging the seatbelt in' Emma laughed quietly as Regina stood back up and smiled.

'I don't doubt it Miss Swan, but I still like to double check that my son is safe' Regina explained with a smirk.

'Would you like me to plug you in too?' Emma smirked at the brunette who closed the door quietly and smirked back raising a brow.

'I wouldn't mind an extra pair of hands' Regina purred as she reached out and run her finger along the edge of the opening to Emma's waistcoat.

Emma reached down to gently grasp the woman's wrist in her hand, her eyes taking a new colour in the darkness of the summer air.

'If there wasn't so many people around tonight, I'd be sure to get in your car with you and give you the extra hands you wouldn't mind having' Emma said quietly, never breaking the contact she had with the brunette.

Regina felt the burn running across her chest and up to her cheeks. She let out a small breath she didn't know she was holding in as she kept brown eyes locked to Green. Emma moved down the woman's wrist to her fingers and gently brushed her fingertips with Regina's.

'Have a safe drive home okay' Emma whispered softly to the brunette.

'You too Miss Swan' Regina smiled, turning to pull open her car door. 'Enjoy the summer'

'I'm sure I will' Emma replied softly.

Regina ducked down and sat in the driver seat quickly pulling in her seat belt before reaching for the car door. Emma leaned down quickly pressing her lips to the brunettes, pushing her back against the leather head rest on her seat.

'Emma!' Regina gasped pushing the blonde away and quickly glancing through the windows of her car to make sure there wasn't anyone around to catch them.

'They're all too busy getting in their cars' Emma laughed softly still leaning down inside of the Mercedes.

'Do you want to get caught?' Regina asked seriously pushing her keys into the ignition.

Emma smirked and quickly pressed her lips to the brunettes once more. Regina pushed the blonde out laughing slightly at the woman who was looking proud of herself. She smiled when she met green eyes as Emma reached for the door and pressed it shut gently. Holding her hand up and giving a soft wave before running back across the car park and into the hall.

'Jesus, what happened? Did you drop Henry or something? Or did he gain a few pounds making it hard o buckle him in?' Ruby scoffed throwing Emma the keys to the bug as she headed for the door.

Emma looked around to see almost everyone had vanished and gone home.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you' Emma smirked following Ruby out and to her bug that awaited her.

XXXX

As soon as they arrived back to their apartment, Emma and Ruby had both separated and headed into their own rooms. Emma had layed awake most of the evening thinking of Regina and the events of the night. She had known from the moment she was the brunette that she would kiss her at some point, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself; and finally, the woman had kissed her back. It it made Emma feel amazing.

Emma rolled over to reach for her phone and start a new message to the woman on her mind. She glanced at the time hoping the brunette would still be awake.

-you looked beautiful tonight. Em X-

Emma stared at her screen for a while longer before finally dropping it next to her and rolling over letting out a sigh. Just as her eyes began to drift, her phone buzzed.

-Thankyou Emma. I must say, you clean up very well yourself R X-

-The night ended too soon. You'll have to wear that dress for me again some time. Em X-

-well how about you suit yourself up and come for dinner tomorrow night? I can get my sister to have Henry. R X-

-Sounds good. Where we going? X-

-Dinner at my place. It's more private R X -

\- Inviting me home already? ;) X-

-goodnight Miss Swan R X-

Emma smiled as she rolled over and pressed her face into the white pillow beside her. For the first time in a long time, she felt butterfly's in her stomach over a woman. Emma wasn't one to play house but she sure wanted to with Regina and Henry. She mentally scolded herself for thinking so far ahead to a may be temporary affair. She decided to close her eyes and sleep before she went into over drive thinking of the beautiful woman and her impressionable son.

XXXX

Emma had slept well that night. She had still been sound asleep when Jefferson had come round to see Ruby and take her for lunch. Ruby had knocked to let Emma know of her activities and the blonde had muttered an understanding, but when she woke up at 2pm, she was confused as to where her room mate had vanished to.

She sent her a quick text to ask of her where abouts and soon relaxed when she received a quick text back. Satisfied that her best friend was okay, she went about making her favourite snack. Grilled cheese. Emma switched on the old fashioned stereo that was placed on the kitchen side to 'ON' and instantly began swaying her hips to the first song. Emma wasn't a stranger to the kitchen, she had learned how to cook at a young ago in order to survive and keep her friends fed too. Ruby was never the strongest cook after all.

Emma's mind was soon back to reality when she heard her phone begin to buzz on the counter island. She turned and reached for it, wiping her hands briefly before checking the caller ID. The butterfly's where back.

'Hey' She answered with a smile on her face. 'What can I do for you?'

'I just thought I'd call to see if you were still interested in dinner tonight.' Regina replied trough the line.

'Of course' Emma said smirking. In truths she had forgotten about dinner and only just remembered as the woman's name showed up on her iPhone.

'Great. Sorry if I've called at the wrong time' Regina said softly. Emma could practically see the softness in the brunettes eyes.

'No, don't be silly. Id take a call from you any day' Emma smiled truthfully.

The line was quiet for a moment and Emma pulled the phone from her ear to check the call was still on going.

'I'll see you at seven?'

'Sure will' Emma replied softly before she heard the line go dead.

Emma glanced down at the phone in her hands and eyed it suspiciously. Was something wrong with Regina? She wasn't acting herself over the phone. Emma shrugged it off and went back to cooking her food before heading into her room and dropping down into bed and switching on her TV.

It didn't take long for the blonde to waste almost all day in her room with her TV. It had just gone 5 when she decided to drag herself Into the shower and get herself ready for dinner with Regina.

She picked out a simple white cotton shirt and black jeans with a pair of dark brown loafers. She smiled at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her outfit before reaching for her phone. She knew Ruby would be at the rabbit hole by now with Jefferson and knew that's the only place sh would get an expensive bottle of wine without being told she was too young.

'Hey Rubes, I'm going to drop by to grab a bottle of wine. Can you run one out to me? Make sure it's a good one' Emma said quickly as she made her way to the door pulling on her leather jacket and picking up her keys. When Ruby had agreed to steal her the bottle of wine, Emma set off to the rabbit hole.

She felt her phone buzz on the seat next to her as she pulled into the car park of the rabbit hole where Ruby was already waiting, a dark wine bottle in her hands. Emma quickly glanced over to her phone and smiled when she saw the text from Regina.

\- 108, Miflin Street. You can't miss it! R X-

Emma pushed her phone into her pocket before stepping out of her famous yellow bug and jogging over to Ruby who was smiling.

'A date?' Ruby smirked to Emma who rolled her eyes.

'Shut up Rubes. You'll hear all about it when I'm home' Emma groaned pulling the bottle from her friends grin and replacing it with a 20 dollar bill. She winked quickly before turning on her heels and leaving before her friend could try to question her more.

XXXX

Emma say in her car as green eyes landed on the miflin house. She knew the woman had money, but not that much. Her palms had turned sweaty and she felt the nerves begging to rise. She'd been on dates hundreds of times and never been as bad as she was right now. Emma took a deep breath before reaching over and grabbing the bottle of wine before quickly stepping out of her car and locking the door.

She glanced around in the dark air making sure no one was watching before turning and heading up the brick pathway, a small smile gracing her lips before being totally wiped with nerves. The doorbell rung quick and Emma heard the familiar sounds of heels on marble floor.

'Miss Swan, good evening' Regina's voice was richer than usual. Emma took in the woman before her, a little higher due to the step in the porch.

Regina let Emma rake her greet eyes over her body. She knew this look would draw the young girl in. A black tight fitting dress that hugged her in all the right places and a low cut V.

'Good evening' Emma pushed the words out as she finally met brown eyes.

'Please' Regina said stepping aside and holding her arm out gesturing for the blonde to step inside the foyer.

The door was closed behind Emma as she looked up and ran her eyes all over what she could see so far of the house. White and black interior with a huge chandelier hanging above her. She smiled when she was hit with the scent of Regina's perfume and turned.

'You look stunning' Emma smiled down at the brunette, still holding the wine in her hands.

'Thankyou Emma' Regina replied softly a small blush creeping along her chest.

'May I?' Emma asked softly, stepping forward and tilting her head down a little.

'Mhm' Regina hummed bringing her hands up and around the blondes neck as the woman brought their lips together. It felt good to be held by someone, and Regina knew it'd been a long time. When she felt the one palm of Emma pulling her in close by her smaller back, she could ignore the feeling exploding down in her abdomen.

She felt Emma's lips press gently against her own before it became more forceful. Emma had run her tongue along the brunettes bottom lip silently asking for access that was granted quickly.

Emma was the first to pull away but not to stop completely. Regina's eyes fell close when the blonde began leaving open kisses along the woman's neck. She smiled at how gentle the blonde was with her hands and it warmed her heart.

'Easy killer. Let's eat first' Regina said in a low voice causing Emma to leave her place on the brunettes neck and back up to her face.

'It's hard to keep my hands off you. Sorry' Emma smirked stepping away. 'This is for you' Emma said holding out the bottle of wine for the woman.

'You didn't have to bring this' Regina said softly reaching for the bottle and pulling it for the woman.

'I always thought you needed to take something to dinner' Emma questioned herself more than Regina who laughed and took the blondes hand.

'Come on. Dinner is almost done'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Emma looked up from the chair Regina had led her to at the dining table. Green eyes were to busy looking at their beautiful surroundings to notice Regina enter with two plates of food.

'I hope you like lasagna' Regina said softly placing the white China plate down in front of the blonde who beamed at the food.

'Lasagna is great. Thank you' Emma replied softly as she looked down at the steaming plate Regina had placed in front of her on the oak dining table.

Emma watched as Regina took her own seat beside her at the head of the table, reaching for her glass and taking a sip of wine before looking to Emma smiling softly.

'You can eat' Regina laughed at the blonde who was waiting for Regina to begin eating her own food.

'I'm being polite' Emma smirked at the woman before picking up her knife and fork and cutting into the lasagna.

'Well Miss Swan, I've known you for many years. We both know polite isn't your strong suit dear' Regina smirked as she met the green eyes across from her.

Emma laughed at the woman before reaching for her own glass of wine.

'So, tell me Emma. What young lady are you currently entertaining?' Regina asked, her voice strong.

'Why? Are you jealous?' Emma smirked before taking a bit of the lasagna.

'I'm not very good at sharing Miss Swan. I don't intend to learn either' Regina stated, picking up her wine and sipping it, keeping her seductive eyes trained on Emma.

'Well, good thing you don't have to' Emma said with a smirk, her hand finding the bare knee of the teachers under the table.

'Now, don't start something you can't finish' Regina smirked as she felt the soft hand of Emma Swan on her bare knee.

Emma smirked before moving her hand and returning it back to the knife she placed beside the table.

Once dinner had been eaten and Emma insisted on washing up the two plates, Regina poured them both a glass of the best apple cider and led Emma into the living room where the only true light came from the fire.

Regina reached up to Emma's hand and pulled her own onto the sofa to sit next to her, Emma smirked before reaching up and pulling the brunette into a deep kiss. Gently, Emma reached over to the brunettes thigh, placing her hand there to test the waters.  
When Regina made no sign of rejecting it, Emma moved her hand down to the hem of the brunettes dress and gently pushed her hand inside to rest on the bare thigh that lie beneath.

Regina pulled away, looking down to catch her breath.

'If you keep touching my leg like this, I don't think I will be able to let you go home tonight' Regina breathed softly.

Emma smirked and inched her palm a little higher. Instead of replying, she pulled the woman back into a seering kiss that both women felt a connection with. Regina felt the blondes hand clamp down on her thigh a little harder causing her to push Emma  
back into the sofa and straddle the blonde, never once breaking their kiss.

Emma ran her hands up and down the brunettes thighs as they kissed, smirking when Regina didn't stop her actions of bunching her dress up around her hips revealing only thin black lace that covered her sex. Emma bit down gently on her teachers bottom  
lip receiving a quite moan of pleasure from the brunette. Emma trailed her kisses down the brunettes jaw and then to her neck as she ran her hands up the back of the brunette to find the silver zip and pull it down. Regina leaned back slightly as  
she felt Emma's hands run up to her shoulders and pull down the garment. Emma growled in pleasure when she found that the brunette didn't wear a bra under the dress and her breasts gently slipped from the dress as she pushed it down around her abdomen.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Emma took a moment to rake her eyes over the woman's bare chest as she bit her lip. Green eyes met brown and Emma could tell the woman was slightly embarrassed to be on show, even if Emma did think she was sexy.

'You...are beautiful' Emma whispered softly before taking a breast into her hand and pulling the woman back down to meet her lips.

Emma was shocked when she heard the moan from above her. She realised the brunette had been rocking her hips, gently grinding her lace covered sex into the rough material of Emma's jeans below her. Emma smirked and pulled the woman down a little harder  
onto her before taking a dark pink nipple between her teeth, biting gently before sucking softly. Regina threw her head back in pleasure as she held her student in place.

The room was filled with small moans coming from the brunette on Emma's lap and she couldn't deny that she loved it. She always had loved making women moan, but Regina's moans were her new favourite.

Emma swiftly pulled the brunette up as she stood and turned them to press Regina down into the plush brown sofa. Regina smirked, impressed with the strength of the young girl before letting out a low moan as Emma's groin collided with her sex once  
again.

'Emma..' The woman breathed as the blonde attacked her dark pink nipples once again.

'Hm?' Emma asked with a smirk.

She felt the woman moving beneath her as she pinned her down.

'Please..Please' Regina's breaths were short as she felt Emma's hand move between them.

Emma watched the brunettes list filled eyes as she sat back on her knees. Gently, she leaned down between the woman's legs and smirked when she found the brunette pushing her hips up gently for Emma.

'Very impatient aren't we' Emma smirked looking up.

It wasn't until Emma had moved from between the brunettes legs, did Regina realise something was wrong. She pulled herself up onto her elbows with a frown. Emma seemed to be laughing.

'What?' Regina breathed confused.

'The door bell.' Emma laughed nodding her head towards the door.

'You're kidding me' Reginas eyes went wide as she looked towards the door.

'No I'm not' Emma laughed harder this time as the brunette sat up and struggled to pulled her dress up over her exposed chest.

'Help me Miss Swan, or god I'll -'

Emma laughed silencing the woman with her mouth as she reached behind her and pulled the zipper up into place.

'There, wonderful' Emma laughed before smoothing down the woman's dress too, causing the woman to narrow her eyes at the blonde.

'You better hide'

Emma smirked as she watched Regina saunter off towards the foyer with an extra sway in her hips. Quickly she took off into the kitchen and out onto the back porch where she stood just shy of the kitchen window to catch anyone that came in.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Her eye brows knitted together when she heard a British woman following Regina into the kitchen talking about Henry. She glanced through the window quickly before jumping back when green eyes landed on the red head woman. Zelena.

What was she doing here? She was supposed to be baby sitting Henry?

'It's alright Emma, You can come out' Zelena called causing Emma to shut her eyes tight before dragging herself into the kitchen with an awkward smile. Then her eyes landed on the small boy holding Regina's hand looking rather dull.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

'Hi' Emma smiled to Zelena who burst into laughter.

'Hello Emma.'

Regina rolled her eyes as she looked down to the small boy that was now hugging her legs.

'Henry isn't feeling too well. It seems the night has been cut short Miss Swan' Regina informed the blonde who could do nothing but not in understanding. I guess that's what happened when you have a kid right?

'I do apologise, but the little prince here wouldn't be without his mother.' Zelena said. Emma nodded looking from Zelena to Regina who was glancing down at her son pursing her lips.

'I'll just grab my jacket' Emma said softly, breaking the silence.

Regina looked up to Emma, a slight look of disappointment in her eyes but nodded softly.

'Zelena could you take Henry up to his room whilst I lead Miss Swan out?' Regina asked quietly as she looked down to the boy with his big green dummy in his mouth.

Reluctantly, Henry took the red heads hand and let himself be led up the stairs and to his small blue room.

Emma met the brown eyes from across the kitchen that silently spoke her apologies. Emma smiled softly in understanding as she crossed the kitchen and pulled Regina into her arms.

'It's fine. We can do this again some other time' Emma spoke softly with a small smile.

'But I wanted to...'

Emma smirked as she met the woman's eyes.

'I'm sure it will all be worth it' Emma smiled down at the brunette before giving her a soft wink.

Regina laughed as she slapped the younger woman softly before taking her hand and leading her out to the foyer. She reached for her jacket and handed it to Emma who smiled.

'Thankyou. It was lovely' Emma smiled softly as she pulled on her jacket, keeping her eyes on Regina the whole time.

'I wish we could've carried on' Regina whispered softly.

'Me too' Emma replied as she looked down at the woman.

Emma smiled as she pulled the woman's chin up to press a kiss to her plump lips. Emma felt the woman sneak her arms inside of Emma's leather jacket and around her waist, gently pulling the woman's shit up slightly to feel the skin on her lower  
back. Emma smiled into the kiss before breaking apart and pulling out her keys.

'Let me know how Henry is okay?' Emma said softly as she reached up with the pad of her thumb to wipe the smudged lipstick off the brunettes mouth.

Regina nodded before following Emma to the door, leaning up to kiss her one last time before she slipped out behind the door and into the night.

'Well well well' Zelena smirked from the foyer behind her with her arms crossed.

'Oh be quiet' Regina rolled her eyes before passing Zelena and heading for the stairs.

'Sis, you better get your ass down here fast and tell me what's going on!' Zelena said before disappearing into the living room.

Regina rolled her eyes again before pushing open Henry's door and checking him over with her eyes. When she saw the discomfort in her sons eyes, she quickly made her way to the side of the boys bed and checked his temperature.

Zelena wouldn't be hearing any story's anytime soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Emma stared out of the small apartment window to her beloved bug. She groaned when she thought to the day ahead of her. Fixing her up and cleaning her. The last time Emma took a sponge to the yellow death trap as people would call it, was way back when  
she first got her. Or rather, stole her when she was 18. It was when she had met August just outside of Storybrook when she had run from her fourth foster home. He had been her saving grace kind of. He taught her to steal, which taught her to survive.  
They broke off before reuniting in Storybrook where he got her a job at the bar.

'Morning' she heard the grunt from behind her as a bed head Jefferson padded across the hall to the kitchen. Obviously making coffee for thy highness.

'Hey. Rough night?' Emma laughed as she watched the boy go about making Ruby's coffee.

'You could say that' He groaned.

'Tell me Jefferson, why are you with my friend when you clearly can not handle it?' She smirked before turning and heading into the kitchen to lean on the counter by the boy.

'Well, you can't help who you fall for right?' Jefferson shrugged.

Emma looked to the boy for a moment before looking away.

'I guess so' she murmured before heading off to grab her tool box and out to her bug that sat alone on the curb.

Jefferson frowned as he watched the woman go. A sudden change of mood evident in her voice and across her face. He waited a moment before returning to the coffee that was waiting to be poured.

By the time Ruby woke up and showered, Emma was arm deep inside of the yellow cars bonnet. Grease had covered her bare arms and smears were across her cheeks and forehead. The sun had been beating down even hotter than the past few days and it wasn't  
helping the situation for the blonde.

Ruby had smirked when she rounded the corner and tapped the blondes little butt in tight washed out jeans that went thin at the ankles. Emma jumped before laughing as she called a goodbye to the brunette who was heading to her grandmothers diner in town  
to do a shift she had planned a week ago. Jefferson wasn't far behind as he said his farewell and left Emma alone to fix and clean her car.

It was almost three hours before Emma had started getting close to finishing her job under the bonnet when a rich voice came from behind her.

'Easy killer, you might pull a muscle'

Emma jumped to turn, forgetting the bonnet lid above her head and connecting with it. She yelped as she reached up and placed her hand over the pain before turning and squinting her eyes to see the stranger through the blazing sun. Regina.

'Regina, Hey. What're you doing here?' Emma said reaching for the rag in her back pocket and wiping her hands, ignoring the slight humour in the older woman's face at her accident.

'I took Henry to the diner for breakfast, Ruby said I'd see you if I drove this way home' Regina said, a little blush creeping on her cheeks.

'can't get enough huh?' Emma smirked stuffing her rag into her back pocket and waving to the little boy in the back seat of the black Mercedes before leaning back on her own car.

'Well, the way things were left the other night, can you blame me for wanting more?' Regina raised her brow as she met green eyes.

'Defiantly not.' Emma smiled. She felt a small flutter low in her stomach as images from the night before it was interrupted, flashed quickly through her mind.

'Maybe we could plan something for another night? Maybe some time in the week?' Regina asked, hoping the blonde would agree.

'And if I can't stay away? I know where you live now remember?' Emma winked playfully as she folded her grease covered arms across her chest.

'You've managed to stay away for two nights already. You'll be fine Miss Swan' Regina raised a brow, pushing her hands into her suit jacket.

'Well, now I know you're interested. Driving the long way home just to have a chance at seeing me' Emma played causing Regina to raise her brows.

'Did I not show how interested I was the other night Miss Swan? Because I surely believe I did' Regina said in a low and dangerous voice causing shivers to run across the blondes back and neck.

'Your son is calling' Emma thanked the heavens for Henry calling to his mother to distract her from the light flirting between then. Regina turned before looking back.

'Tell you what, why don't you come to the beach across the town woods? Me and the guys are heading there tonight for a few beers and a fire. Kinda like tradition. You know I'd love it if you came' Emma smiled, offering the woman a place at the fire tonight.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

'I doubt a bunch of school kids want their English teacher there' Regina sighed with a small smile, silently thanking Emma for the invitation. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, she just felt very out of place. Plus she wouldn't get a sitter for  
Henry in time anyway.

'Ruby and the guys know about my little crush on you, Ruby is my best friend and I have no doubts that she's told them about us already. I mean...not Us because there isn't an us and we haven't even spoken about the situation plus I'm not one to ju-'  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

'Emma. Slow down' Regina laughed at the blondes rambling. 'I don't have a baby sitter for Henry'

'Bring him. Henry is always welcome in my house.' Emma smiled genuinely.

'In you're house huh?' Regina raised a brown.

'You know what I mean' Emma rolled her eyes before picking up the lose spanner and smirking.

'It's at seven. No questions. Bring a blanket, it's usually cold. Now leave before I kiss you in the street' Emma said quietly before turning and bending over to push the spanner back into the bonnet. She smirked when she felt the brunettes eyes  
on her ass before turning to head back to her car.

Green eyes sneakily met brown as the brunette pulled her Mercedes from the car. A small smirk graced her lips when the teacher sent a wink towards the blonde. Emma prayed Regina would show up later. Now all she needed to do was tell the guys of  
her invitation.

XXXX

'She's not coming. Stop wasting your time Em' Ruby said coming up to Emma from the water where she was sitting by the small fire that had been made.

'She will come' Emma replied confidently, breaking open the bottle of the blue moon beer she took from the cold box.

'Dude, we've been her two hours already, the sun has even gone down. She knew the time right?' Ruby said still standing as Emma sat.

Emma rolled her eyes before looking across to the small forest that led to the car park and smiled.

'Told you' Emma smirks jumping up with her beer and heading over to Henry who was walking ahead of his mother who was carrying a bag that seemed to be full of blankets.

'Emma! We're here to join the party' Henry exclaimed as he ran towards Emma with his arms out stretched ready to be pulled up into her arms.

She smiled as the boy flung himself at her and she caught him confidently before spinning him and dropping him down and pointing for towards Ruby for him to fling herself at her too. When the boy smiled and ran towards the girl, she turned to  
Regina.

'You came' Emma smiled, a little too brightly than she wanted to let on.

'Indeed I did Miss Swan' Regina smiled softly coming to stop in front of Emma.

'Do you think it's dark enough here for me to kiss you?' Emma asked cheekily as she wiggled her brow a little causing Regina to chuckle.

The brunette looked past Emma towards her son before quickly tugging the girls shirt and pulling her over and pressing her lips quickly to the blondes.

Emma hummed as the brunette pulled away with a smirk on her lips.

'Come on killer' Regina said, passing Emma and quickly tapping her butt on the way over to the fire.

Emma jumped slightly at the contact to her Jean clad butt before eagerly following after the brunette. Regina smiled when she reached the fire where Henry was jumping around with Ruby.

'Evening Regina' Ruby smiled to the woman who laid her bag of blankets down by the small seats the group had brought along.

'Good evening' Regina smiled politely before smiling a little harder when she felt Emma's palm run across her lower back. The blonde attempting to comfort the brunette.

'Beer?' Emma asked reaching for the cool box.

'Oh no, I'm driving' Regina smiled awkwardly before pulling a blanket from the bag and walking over to where Henry was perched next to Ruby, draping it over his shoulders before kissing his head.

'Fair enough' Emma said dropping the beer back into the ice before turning and sitting down, her back against a huge log.

'Where are the rest of the gang?' Regina asked, pulling her cardigan tighter to protect herself from the night air.

She glanced the way Emma pointed out to the Black Sea where she just caught sight of Jefferson and a newly formed Killian, floating in what seemed to be serf boards.

'They must be freezing' Regina said before letting herself be dragged down next to Emma.

'Well, we usually go in but Emma here wouldn't go tonight. I wonder why' Ruby rolled her eyes as Emma laughed softly.

Regina smiled as she realised why Emma had been reluctant to go into the water with the boys. She felt a little guilty that Emma had stopped herself having fun to welcome her over even after being almost two hours late. She gently reached across  
the floor to Emma's Palm before squeezing it softly, catching the blondes attention who let green eyes meet brown. Both sharing a moment together.

XXXX

It had been almost three hours since Regina and Henry had arrived. Henry had fallen asleep hours ago across the floor by Ruby and Jefferson who had snuggled him between them. Regina had told them to pass him over to her but they had protested,  
saying how they loved him and they enjoyed cuddling the small boy. Emma had told her they were fine before pulling her down next to her.

Killian had pulled out a corta acoustic from his truck and decided it was time to show off his skills. Emma had laughed at his attempts.

'I much prefer the sound of your guitar skills' Regina whispered to Emma who was snuggled beside her, clearly trying to keep herself warm.

Emma smirked and met brown eyes beside her before looking back to her friend. She couldn't believe how he had been so sick in hospital just a few weeks ago, to being here now playing a guitar. She had been told to expect the worse, and then all  
of a sudden he becomes himself again. Magical.

'You're freezing' Regina said softly, reaching for a spare blanket to drape around her young lovers shoulders who smiled appreciatively. Regina tucked the blanket around and into her arms, frowning when Emma pushed it off her arms. Emma smiled  
and pulled the brunette inside with her, wrapping a protective arms around the woman and pulling her close.

Regina let out a content sigh as she began to listen to Killian pluck away at the guitar he clearly was still learning to play.

'Swan, you gonna show me how to do this or what?' Killian asked, not looking up from his guitar. When he had no reply, his brown eyes shot up to the pair. He watched awkwardly for a moment as he saw Emma looking away, Regina gently nuzzling her  
nose alone the bottom of the blondes jaw as they hugged under the blanket Emma held over them.

'Right' He whispered gently before turning to Jefferson, who was in a similar position with Ruby, Henry being the only difference.

He rolled his eyes before packing away his guitar and pulling his bottle of water from his bag.

'I think I'm going to hit the hay' He said a little louder, drawing everyone's attention to him.

'Oh? Do you want a ride?' Jefferson said softly turning to his friend.

'No it's fine, I've got the truck' He smiled pulling his bags up into his arms.

'I think I may do the same' Regina piped up, causing Emma to turn and look at the woman.

'No' She said quietly, frowning to the brunette. 'You can't leave me now.'

'Come with me' She whispered up to the blonde softly. Emma looked at her wearily.

'Seriously?' Emma asked.

'Mhm' Regina said nodding her head with a smile.

'Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on you and Henry and-'

'I'd love for you to come home with us Emma. You know that' Regina said reassuringly as she began standing up, Emma following close behind.

'Okay. Ill grab Henry' Emma smiled, happy that the brunette wanted her there. At her house. In her bed.

Emma stepped around the fire to Ruby, quickly saying her goodbyes even though her friend protested their leave. She leaned down and swiftly scooped the small sleeping boy into her arms, the blanket wrapped securely around him as she carried him  
bridal style to the Mercedes that Regina led them to.

She smiled when Regina pulled open the door and flung the seat forward for Emma to step in and lay the boy down in his booster chair, being careful not to wake him.

Once Emma stepped out she pushed the chair back gently and closed the door, heading to the trunk where Regina was pushing the bag of blankets into. Emma smirked as she sneaked her hands gently across the woman's hips, pushing her a little harder  
into the back of the car, pressing her front to the brunettes back as she pressed open kisses the the woman's neck.

'Mmm' Regina hummed her approval as she stopped her actions and reached up to gently cradle the blondes head.

Emma smirked as she felt the brunette push her ass out a little into Emma's groin. Emma let her hands wonder down perfect curves before pulling the brunette round and pressing her lips to plump ones. Regina granted the access Emma asked for when  
she run her pink tongue across the deep red lip. Regina pulled the blonde impossibly closer as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Emma gripping onto the back of the brunettes Cardigan.

'Lets get home' Regina breathed between kisses from the younger girl.

Emma ignored the woman and kept her lips on the brunettes skin. Regina moaned before smiling softly as she threw her head back gently.

'Emma, lets go' Regina breathed. Finally Emma released her hold on the brunette and let her close the trunk.

XXXX

'Emma' Regina whispered, nudging the blonde who has fallen asleep in the passenger side of the leather Mercedes.

Emma's eyes opened slowly and she lifted her head from the window. She unfolded her arms and sat up straight as she glanced across the console to the older woman she was falling in love with. She smiled softly.

'Sorry, it's been a long day' Emma whispered with a groggy voice. Regina smiled and squeezed the blondes hand softly before unbuckling herself and stepping out of the car.

It wasn't until Regina had left the car that Emma noticed she had pulled into what seemed to be a garage. Quickly she pulled herself from the front seat and out of the car, looking around quickly before leaning in and pulling Henry from his seat  
and into her arms. She spotted Regina at the trunk before following her into the side door that opened up into the brunettes foyer. Emma looked around quickly at the beautiful house, taking in as much as she could before following Regina up  
the flight of stairs and down to the end of the corridor where Henry slept.

'Thank you Emma' Regina breathed as she pushed open Henry's door and smiled softly. Emma stepped inside the warm room and gently pulled the blanket from around the boy and laid him down in his small bed before covering him wth the thin blanket  
around the end of the bed. Emma turned and quickly stepped out f the room as Regina headed in and kissed her son goodnight.

'He should be out for the night now' Regina said softly, pulling his door too before turning and glancing at Emma. Regina looked at the way the blonde stood, curled inwards with her arms protecting her chest, grey hood above her head resting gently,  
hiding her golden locks.

'That's good' Emma spoke softly.

'Are you alright Emma? I can take you home if you need me to' Regina said softly, slowly approaching the blonde who instantly pushed her good down and pulled the brunette into her arms.

'I want to stay' Emma reassured, holding the smaller woman against her body.

'Well if you change your mind...'

'Lets go to bed' Emma whispered before Regina gently took her hand and led her to the far end of the corridor and into the master suit.

Emma's jaw dropped when the lights flicked on. Regina smirked before turning the knob on the wall and turning the lights dim.

'I have some spare clothes for you, one moment' Regina said softly as she closed her bedroom door and headed over to the dresser across the room.

Emma reached for the brunette, stopping her tracks and pulling her back. She held her close before smiling down. Regina looked up confused as she placed her hands on the younger woman's chest. Emma didn't speak, instead she pulled off her jumper  
and handed it to Regina who smiled and laid it across the chair before turning back to the blonde who then pulled her shirt up and over her head.

Regina's breath caught as she saw the blondes abs and the sharp lines running from her hips and disappearing into the tight jeans she wore. Emma smiled before kicking off her boots and pulling off her jeans, leaving her in only her tight, white  
boxers and bra. Regina froze in her spot, not sure what to do. She didn't want to make the blonde uncomfortable by approaching her, but surely she wouldn't just strip off if she wasn't comfortable..right?

Her question was answered as Emma stepped up close and pulled Regina's cardigan from her shoulders. The brunette smiled before pulling off her Tshirt revealing a black laced bra that matched the underwear below her jeans once she pulled ten off.  
She felt Emma's breath on her lips as she stayed close by waiting to be led to the bed. Regina leaned over and switched off the light before taking Emma's hand and leading the way.

As Regina climbed onto the bed in her knees in only her underwear, Emma followed suit, excited to finally have the chance to sleep in the woman's arms. She felt Regina pull her down and under the satin sheets that where cold against her skin.  
Regina instantly pulled the blonde into her arms and held her. Emma pressed a gentle kiss to the spot just above the valley leading down between the brunettes breasts.

Regina sighed softly as sleep welcomed them both.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Regina rolled over and frowned when she heard a soft grunt from beside her on the pillow that was never occupied. She creaked open one brown eye to glance at the person beside her and instantly her heart fluttered when she saw Emma Swan spread out with  
blonde hair draped over the pillow. She automatically snuggled closer to the blondes warm body, still paralysed in sleep. She smiled as Emma turned and faced her, snuggling closer too.

Regina couldn't sleep after she had woken. The sight of Emma beside her was too precious to close her eyes on, so she waited for the next hour to pass until Emma woke. Green eyes met brown, in the hazy morning light. Emma stared at the brunette who smiled  
softly, adjusting to her surroundings. It didn't take her long to smile back and pull the brunette close.

'Morning' Emma said, her voice husky and full of sleep.

'Good morning' Regina replied sweetly, smiling when Emma closed her eyes again, her smile stuck in place.

'I must say..' Emma began as she opened her eyes again. 'This is the first time I've stayed in a woman's bed and just slept'

Regina rolled her eyes and lightly smacked the blondes arm under the sheet. Emma laughed into her pillow openly as she turned over.

'You're not funny' Regina moaned rolling over onto her back.

Emma could only laugh at the brunettes jealousy. It was cute, she couldn't deny it. Regina rolled into her side, facing away from the blonde who was still chuckling to herself, now because of the childish ways the teacher possessed. Emma scooted over  
and pulled the brunette closer, pushing herself into her back. Emma pressed her lips gently to the brunettes jaw who rolled her eyes.

'You know I'd take you here if I could' Emma growled into the brunettes ear before biting the lobe beneath after.

Regina sucked in air as she felt Emma's palm press hard down on her hip under the sheets. Emma kept her lips to Regina's skin, clearly driving the woman insane.

Regina moaned softly as she pushed herself back into Emma's core. Emma smirked as she ran her hand up and cupped the woman's breast, squeezing gently as she felt Regina arch her back, pushing herself further into Emma's touch.

Regina turned over and took the blondes head between her hands and pressed their lips together. Emma's hands now roaming down the brunettes back and across her lace covered back side. Regina's leg raises and rested over Emma's, running her bare foot down  
the length of her calf. The room was filled with content sighs and the sound of lips crashing together on and off. Emma pulled the brunette with her as she rolled onto her back, causing Regina to follow and straddle the blonde. Her hands resting either  
side of Emma's head on the pillow as she kissed her deeply. Emma smiled up when the kiss broke. Her hands resting on Regina's thighs.

'What?' Regina asked breathlessly as she looked down into Green eyes as Emma caresses her thighs.

'You're just so beautiful' Emma whispered with a sweet smile. Regina felt herself blush before Emma sat up and pressed her lips to Regina's once again. Holding her there in place on her lap as Regina moved her arms to lock around the blondes neck.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Regina reached around and grabbed Emma's jaw with her hand, holding her lips against her own as she pulled Emma's hand from behind her back and down between her legs. Regina moaned slightly into Emma's mouth when Emma realised what Regina wanted and  
began running the thin lace that covered her sex. Regina began grinding into Emma's hand between her leg, moaning slightly at each connection.

The pair had been so lost in their morning together, they hadn't heard Henry wake up and pad down the corridor to his mothers room until his fragile hand banged on the wooden door. Both women jumped and Regina quickly slid off of Emma and reached  
for her silk robe. Emma quickly his under the sheets as Regina opened the bedroom door. The blonde smiled when she heard the little boy.

'Momma, I want cereal' He had said softly.

'Okay darling. I'll meet you down there' Regina had replied.

The door was closed and Regina began to chuckle as Emma lifted her head from the sheets.

'Guess I'll have to climb out the window' Emma winked as she caught Regina's hips and pulled her back to the bed.

'I want to fuck you' She breathed as she looked down at the brunette, now beneath her, the silk robe loose and hanging around her waist, showing off her silk covered breasts.

'Easy killer' Regina breathed with a smirk.

'Like you aren't waiting for it!' Emma squealed in defence as she latched onto the woman's neck with her lips.

'Well when you do things like that...' Regina moaned after speaking those words.

'I'm pretty good at this. I could probably get you off in five minutes' Emma tested, hoping the brunette would let her do as she pleases.

'My son is waiting for me to make his breakfast' Regina said seriously pushing the blonde up who poured.

'What about my breakfast?' Emma smirked causing Regina to laugh.

Regina ignored the blonde and the undeniable ache she felt low in her abdomen as she headed out of the door pulling her robe tighter.

'Another fail' Emma sighed falling back on the pillow.

XXXX

'I'm sure she is up for it Em. It's difficult having a kid' Ruby explain, sipping the beer in her hand as she glanced at the tv screen.

'But like... Every time, I've been so ready to just fuck her and then something stops us. She don't seem to upset about it either' Emma moaned turning to her friend who was laughing.

'Dude. I'm sure you will screw. Relax' Ruby laughed again.

Emma grunted and sunk back in her chair sipping the beer Ruby had given her previously.

'I'm frustrated! Do you know how annoying it is when you have such a sexy ass woman in bed with you in her underwear and-'

'Alright alright. That's my teacher you know' Ruby moaned, flapping her hands at Emma to shut her up.

Emma rolled her eyes at looked at the screen. Ruby laughed.

'You get so grumpy when you don't get none' Ruby laughed again.

'Fuck off' Emma grunted pulled herself from the chair and shutting her door, falling down on her bed.

She glanced at her phone as it buzzed and her heart fluttered a little when she saw the text from Regina. The brunette had been teasing Emma all day, winding her up even more about not being able to sleep with the woman. Emma had rolled her eyes and  
tossed her phone aside.

It wasn't that she was impatient. She was just frustrated that all this time she had waited for a moment alone in nothing but their underwear with this woman, and Everytime she got her there, something stopped them or distracted Regina. Emma's eyes  
diverted to her phone when Regina's caller ID lit up the screen. Reluctantly she picked it up.

'Hey'

'Hey to you. Is everything okay?' Regina asked.

'Mhmm' Emma moaned down the phone and straight into Regina's ear.

Regina chuckled and asked the evident question.

'Have you been drinking Miss Swan?' Regina asked, humour in her voice.

'Why yes Ms Mills. I have' Emma admitted laying back against her pillow and reaching for her sixth beer of the night.

'Well you better get to sleep. I was going to come and get you but now you're drunk' Regina teased. Emma quickly frowned and put her beer back down as she sat up.

'Come and get me for what?' Emma asked curiously.

'Well Henry is asleep and I'm rather bored. I have a wonderful collection of movies Miss Swan' Regina said, drawing Emma in more and more.

'I suppose I could sober up on the quick' Emma smiled.

'No. You get some sleep and we can have a movie night when you're less intoxicated by alcohol...maybe a little intoxicated by something else' Regina purred.

'Hey. No teasing. My foul mood today is from the whole no sex in weeks thing as I'm so devoted to you' Emma moaned laying back down on her pillow rolling over and snuggling up.

'I'm not stopping you from sleeping around Miss Swan. I just don't like to share, which means if you do, this...whatever it is, will be called off' Regina said sternly and confidently.

Emma smirked.

'I like this side of you' She laughed.

'I assure you Miss Swan, it's not the nicest side of me'

'I'd say your ass is' Emma smirked as she heard the woman tusk.

'You're like a horny teenage boy. Go to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow.'

XXXX

Regina woke to the sound of banging in the kitchen. Instantly, she jumped up and grabbed her robe and headed down the stairs. She froze when she saw the familiar figure raiding one of her top cupboards.

'Daniel?' Regina stuttered quietly as she stood by the door frame. He turned quickly, a huge smile on his face and a glass of Regina's cider in his hand.

'Hello Darling' He smiled moving across the kitchen and pulling the woman into his arms. Regina quickly diverted and stepped away.

'What are you doing here?' She asked bluntly rounding the man and towards the sink to pour herself a glass of water.

'Well I came to see my wife and son' Daniel replied before pulling a sip from the glass of cider.

'I'm not your wife Daniel. As far as I'm concerned Henry doesn't have a father either' She spat turning on her heels and reaching for a small juice cup and began making Henry his morning tea.

'Bit harsh pookie' He smirked moving closer and running his hand down Regina's silk covered back. She jumped and pulled away.

'Why are you doing that? Last time you couldn't want for me to fuck you over the counter. Is there someone new Hm?' Daniel asked placing his cup down and reaching in to press a kiss to Regina who shoved the mans chest.

'Get the hell out Daniel. You're not welcome here' Regina said harshly.

'I'm here Gina. That means I will see my son and I will...have my wife' He spat at the smaller woman who was clearly afraid.

Regina had no time to reply as Daniel turned on his heels and heading for the front door, leaving the Mifflin mansion and to his porch that sat waiting in the curb outside. Regina let out a shaky breath she didn't know she had held in.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

The last time she had seen Daniel was almost a year ago when he had shown up for the 100th time claiming he loved her still. Like a fool, she had taken the bait and let her old flame into her bed for the weekend until he up and left just like  
any other time. Leaving Regina and their son behind. Again. This time though, Regina knew better. Each time Daniel had come, Regina had been lonely with no one to comfort her and that's why Daniel always got his way with her, but this time  
she had something new. Something she didn't have before. Emma Swan.

XXXX

Emma stepped into the old dim lit bar she worked in. It was her weekend to do her shifts as she had planned with Ursula a week before the summer holidays. She crossed the old bar and smiled at a few locals before heading behind the bar and into  
the lunch room. She pulled off her jumper, revealing her black work attire before heading out and smiling at the first customer she served.

It was roughly 10pm when Emma was called over by a man she didn't recognise. He had clearly already been drinking but Emma followed suit anyway. When she got closer, she aw a familiarity in his eyes but couldn't quite think of where she'd seen  
those eyes before. She stuffed the rag into her back pocket before putting on her best smile.

'Hey champ. What can I get ya?' She asked the man who looking up with a soft smile.

'Another whiskey double' He asked, sliding his small tumblr across the dark brown counter to Emma's slender fingers.

'Coming up' She smiled pulling the tumblr away and filling it with whiskey.

'Thanks' He replied as he took the glass and took a gulp already.

'You're looking pretty down.' Emma said, she knew it was dangerous to talk to customers about personal lives and it wasn't something she should've done.

'Yeah. Rough night so far' He chuckled looking down into his glass of liquid.

Emma looked down the bar to see it low on customers and decided to lean down and talk to the new guy in town.

'Well even though we are strangers, sometimes a stranger can listen better than anyone else' Emma said softly. She don't know what compelled her to listen to the man.

He had spoken to her almost half the night about how he was trying to win his wife back. They had divorced years ago due to him leaving and moving away and now he'd realised his mistake and wanted to fix it. But she had declined him from seeing  
their son and her. Emma secretly praised the woman for having the courage to tell the guy where to stick it. If he left her, then he didn't deserve another change. Especially after years of moving on and patching her life up with her son right?  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

It wasn't until the man stood, paid Emma for his drinks and left, that she forgot to get his name.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Emma smiled as she headed up the pathway to the familiar miflin street mansion she had begun to love. The lights were shining through the small windows by the door, indicating that the ground floor was being used. She knew it was late, work hadn't finished  
until 12 and it took her at least another hour to clear up, change and head over to the brunettes house. They had planned for her to visit tonight for a late dinner and the movie Regina had suggested the other night.

She knocked three times quietly just loud enough for Regina to hear from the kitchen. Emma waited a moment before the door was opened slowly and Regina poped her head round. Her smile instantly brought butterflies to Emma's chest and she couldn't stop  
herself from stepping inside, pushing Regina in and pressing their lips together.

'Well hello to you too' Regina chuckled quietly once Emma broke away from the kiss she had waited for all night.

'Hi' Emma smiled down at the brunette.

Once Regina checked the dead bolt, she took Emma's hand and led her into the dining room where there was a small candle lit dinner for two. Emma blushed gently as she was led in.

'This is beautiful' She said softly pulling Regina under her arm and pressing her lips to her forehead. Regina smiled up at the blonde before resting her hand on her chest for a brief moment.

'Sit. I'll get us some wine' Regina ordered before reluctantly dropping Emma's hand and leaving the room to return a few moments later with two empty wine glasses and a dark bottle of red.

Emma smiled up from her seat as Regina moved closer, placing the glass down on the oak wood table and pouring it out, Emma's green eyes never leaving the brunette. Emma couldn't help but reach up and run her palm up the back of the brunettes leg and over  
the arch of her bum and to her lower back. Regina turned her head to look at the blonde who had stood and gently turned her to kiss her lips.

Regina left the wine and run her hands around the blondes neck as she let her deepen the kiss. She felt the table hit below her bum as Emma pushed her into it more. Their lips never breaking as Emma run her hands down the brunettes sides and come to rest  
around her back and down onto her ass. A small whimper escaped Regina's lips as Emma moved her hot kisses down the woman's neck.

'Regina..' Emma whispered coming up to her jaw and back to her mouth. 'Let me touch you'.

Regina leaned her head back as Emma ghosted her lips down the woman's chest to her cleavage that disappeared into the tight navy dress she wore. Emma didn't make any moves to unzip the woman's dress or grope her in anyway until Regina and breathed out  
a breathless answer or 'Yes'.

With that, Emma quickly pulled the hem of the woman's dress up and around her waist. She grabbed the back of her thighs and lifting her easily up onto her own hips before carrying her out of the dining room and into the living room where she was pleased  
to find the fire blazing under the mantle. Her lips never leaving Regina's as she gently lowered the woman down on the expensive Persian rug before laying between her legs and running her tongue over the woman's bottom lip.

The room was dark, only being lit by the flames of the fire. Emma had pressed herself down into the brunette who was reaching down the blondes back with her nails to pull up her top. Emma sat up on her knees and pulled the shirt from her toned frame as  
Regina reaching up to run her hands over the blondes abdomen. She sat up too, Emma reaching behind her and unzipping the dress that covered her curves and skin. As soon as the dress reached her mid section, Emma gently laid her back against  
the rug and slid the dress the rest of the way down the woman's legs. She tossed it aside with her shirt as she leaned back down, being sure to press the buckle from her jeans Into the brunettes core. Regina's eyes fluttered closed slightly as the  
connection between her legs.

Emma pressed her lips to the brunettes collar bone as she found the front clasp of the silly black bra and unclipped it. Regina slid the garment from her arms and across the rug, showing her bare chest to Emma confidently. Regina watched as light green  
pools turned to dark orbs of desire as they raked over the woman's dark pink and swollen nipples. Regina reached up and pulled Emma's Palm down into her breast as she used her other hand to pull the woman's head down so their lips could meet.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Emma pushed her tongue into the brunettes mouth, happy that their tongues found a rhythm together as their bodies rocked gently. Regina pushed Emma up onto her knees as she climbed into her own in only her silk panties that Emma couldn't stop running  
her hands over. Emma stood on her knees opposite Regina who ran her nails gently over the woman's abs. Emma reached behind her and unclasped her own bra, sliding it off and tossing it aside. Regina looked down to perfectly rounded breasts  
and brought both hands up to gently cup them and give them a soft squeeze. Emma bit her lip as Regina's hands travelled down her and and to her belt where they began to pull the leather from the Jean holes. Regina held both ends of the belt in  
either hand as she looked into green eyes for permission that she gained instantly. Regina looked down to where Emma's hands had already traveled down and began unbuttoning her jeans and the zip. Quickly she shuffled out of her jeans before standing  
back on her knees and pulling Regina into her arms. The skin on their chests crashing together causing hard nipples to brush against each other.

Their kiss was warm and soft. Regina had made Emma slow down with her kisses to indulge in each one they shared. Emma gently reached down and pushed the woman's silk panties down her thighs to stop above her knees that where against the Persian rug.  
She ran her hands up the woman's bare thighs and over her now bare ass as Regina pressed kisses to the younger woman's neck.

Whilst Regina was occupied with kissing the blondes neck and holding her breast in her hand, Emma gently reached down past the brunettes ass and gently run two fingers underneath and through the bottom half of the woman's core. Regina instantly breathed  
out, before gently biting down into Emma's collar bone. Emma bit her lip when she felt the woman push her ass out further against Emma's forearm to feel her fingers between her folds behind her.

She heard the small moan against her bare skin as she gently dipped her fingers inside of the woman's entrance easing her. She pulled away completely as she moved down to take a hard nipple between her lips as suck gently. Regina threw her head back  
in pleasure as Emma focused on the dark pink bud.

It wasn't long before Emma had pushed Regina down onto her back, pulling her legs open for her to get a better view at what she couldn't wait to taste. Regina's breath hitched as she watched Emma lower herself between her spread legs. She placed soft  
kisses on her inner thigh before she looked up to Regina who was watching her every move. She reached up and run two fingers up through Regina's slick folds, pushing down slightly harder when she reached the woman's swollen clit.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

As Regina let out a soft whimper, Emma lowered her mouth down onto the woman's sex, pulling her clit into her mouth and sucking gently. Her cry of pleasure could've been mistaken for pain, but her rocking hips and hand tangled into Emma's hair  
pushing her down harder into her sex, told Emma it was pleasure. Not pain.

Emma couldn't get enough of the woman. Emma wasn't not beginner and had been with a few women in the past, but never had she felt so connected to anyone that she did to Regina right in this moment.

She felt Regina dig her perfectly manicured fingers into her scalp as she pulled blonde hair hard. Emma knew the woman was close as gently pushed in one finger, then two. She felt the woman's heat begin to tighten around her fingers and she slowly  
pumped in and out as she sucked harder on her swollen clit. Regina's moans became uneven as her back began to arch under Emma's grip on her thigh.

'Em...ma!' Regina moaned out as she curled her toes and felt the knot in her stomach ease as her sex began to throb.

Emma looked up to see the woman arched back as she came undone into Emma's mouth. Emma slowed her movements as she let Regina ride out her orgasm before slowly pulling her fingers from Regina and crawling above her to look down at her. She smiled  
softly when she saw the layer of sweat covering her skin, wet hair clinging to her neck and down her shoulder.

Her eyes were closed as she rested her head down on the rug. Emma gently pushed the hair from her forehead and placed a kiss down on the skin there. Brown eyes met green as Regina pulled the blonde down into a searing kiss. Emma smiled into the  
brunettes lips as she felt her arms go limp around her neck.

'Emma, i...' Regina breathed before stopping her words and staring up into green eyes.

'What?' Emma asked, curious as to what the older woman was thinking.

'Nothing' She smiled up to Emma.

Regina was 31. It was no secret that she had slept with people before. She had a child to prove it. But one thing she had never done was say or almost say the three words she had been dying to hear herself. Until now. It hadn't been long since  
she's started seeing Emma and she had only ever fallen in love once and it was years ago. She didn't know what she felt like for Emma, but she knew it was something deep. As she looked up into green eyes she felt something in her best that  
she hadn't even felt when she'd look up at Daniel when she was 19.

Emma watched the woman beneath her, thinking and running things through her head. Both frozen in their places, Emma leaning above Regina who's arms were resting around the blondes sweat covered neck.

Regina thought to a moment when she and Daniel had done thins similar to this when she was Emma's age. Her eyes turned a shade darker and her brows furrowed.

'Hey...Come back to me' Emma whispered down to the woman who had begun to daze.

The sound of Emma's voice brought her back and she smiled. The familiar feeling in her chest was back and she pulled Emma closer. How she wanted to whisper those three words more than anything. Regina pulled Emma back into another kiss before  
turning them over and beginning her attack on the younger woman's body.

Their night was far from over.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Regina had pushed Emma into the shower after almost three hours of lying around naked making love by the fire. Emma had protested claiming to be too tired but Regina had demanded it whilst she cleaned up the living room. She had folded her dress and  
found her underwear piling them into the arm chair quickly as she scooted around finding Emma's garments.

She carried the clothes up to her bedroom once satisfied that the living room was clean. She laid them down on the chair across the room before slipping off her robe and heading into her en-suit where Emma was currently relaxing under the scorching  
water from the shower head. She pulled the glass door aside, stepping in quickly and stepping up behind Emma who was barely even awake. She pressed a kiss to the back of the woman's shoulder before smiling softly.

'I'm so tired' Emma groaned, keeping her eyes closed.

'I know baby. Let's get clean and we can go to sleep' Regina replied reaching for the scrub and beginning to clean the blonde, clearly too tired to wash the sweat from herself.

Once Regina had cleaned them both. She stepped out wrapping a warm plushy towel around the blondes exhausted frame and sending her into the bedroom. Regina followed quickly behind in her own towel. When she shut off the light in the en suit and closed  
the door, her heart melted at the sight she saw. Emma had laid down on top of the sheets in her towel and fallen asleep. It had slipped Regina's mind that Emma had been working all night and it was just past three. She felt guilty for keeping  
the younger woman awake and quickly pulled her towel from her body and hung it over the chair. She quickly did the same with Emma's towel before shuffling her up under the sheets before climbing in her self and pulling the blonde close.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

'Goodnight Sweetheart' Regina whispered to the already sound asleep blonde beside her.

She pulled the sheets higher over their naked bodies and Emma had turned during the night so she was facing Regina and had snuggled into her neck. It wasn't long before Regina had woken up x-apple-data-detectors-type="calendar-event" x-apple-data-detectors-result="0"at 6am, with only two and a half hours sleep, she knew she wouldn't be able to function. Emma hadn't even made a sign of waking up, clearly too exhausted from the night  
before. She smiled as she heard a small whimper from the blonde in her sleep next to her. She reached over and gently traced small shapes on the blondes bare back that was on show, the sheet pooled just above her ass.

Henry was due to be picked up today by Zelena who was taking him out for lunch and their usual aunt/nephew bonding time. Regina was thankful Henry would be gone for a couple of hours today so she could spend the morning with Emma instead of hiding away  
and rushing her out of the door. Her mind had wondered back to the morning Daniel had shown up and somehow gotten into her kitchen. She did fear the man. He had never laid a finger on Henry but one night when he was a little more intoxicated than  
Regina had thought, she tried to stand up for herself when he wanted to sleep with her. It resulted in a punch to the ribs and a night of unwilling sex on Regina's half. She had sworn to never let him back again after that but he had shown up twice  
again and she was too afraid to tell him no.

She lookers down at her hands resting on her stomach as she thought back to the child she had lost when he left her. Unconsciously, her palms rubbed gently on the soft skin beneath her bellybutton. A soft hand joined hers as she smiled softly, looking  
across to Emma who was looking up at the brunette from her position across the bed. Regina linked their fingers together and smiled softly.

'What you thinking about?' Emma asked softly, voice hoarse from sleep. She had begun to worry when it crossed her mind that Regina may have regretted last night.

'Nothing' Regina replied softly with a smile before turning over, bare chest on show as she faced the blonde and pressed their lips together softly.

Emma run her hand down the woman's bare back and under the sheet to cup the woman's butt cheek in her palm. Their kiss depending slightly as Emma pushed herself up and on top of the brunette as she laid on her back. Emma felt Regina's nails run down her  
spine, across the dip in her lower back and across her bare bum under the sheets. Emma smirked as she pulled away from the kiss to look down at her English teacher.

'Regina...' Emma said softly causing the woman to smile back just as gentle.

'Hmm?'

Emma just smiled at the woman causing Regina to frown with a small smile.

'What?' She asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable under the blondes eyes. She pulled the sheets up and over her bare chest as Emma smiled harder.

'You're so beautiful' Emma whispered pulling the sheet from Regina's chest and leaning across to press her lips to Regina's.

'Can I stay here forever?' Emma asked just as she reached down between the woman's legs and gently cupped her sex. Regina smirked.

'If you wish' Regina smirked reaching down and gently covering Emma's hand with her own and pushing down causing Emma's two fingers to gently slide into her core. Emma watched in awe as she realised what Regina was doing as she leaned her head back and  
closed her eyes, her mouth dropping open as she let out a long sigh of pleasure.

Emma started moving her fingers on her own accord as she heard the small sighs and whimpers slip from Regina's mouth. Emma watched the woman furrow her brows as her eyes closed. She loved this.

'Momma?' Henry yelled from the hallway, jerking Emma from her trance and Regina from her bubble of bliss.

Emma groaned and almost slipped her fingers from Regina but the brunette reached down and pushed the blonde in further. Her eyes dangerously looking at Emma.

'I'll be up in a sec sweetheart' Regina called out loudly to Henry. Once satisfied Henry had run off down the hall, Regina spread her legs wider for the blonde who was smiling in shock at the brunettes actions.

'Miss Swan, if you don't fuck me. I will destroy your happiness'

XXXX

Emma's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight poured in strong through the thick black curtains of Regina's room. She smiled softly when she realised where she was still. She rolled over to pull the brunette close but the space beside her was empty. She  
frowned quickly before the smell of Regina had engulfed her. She pushed her face down into the dark purple pillow that Regina had slept on and inhaled deeply.

'Jesus' Emma breathed out when she sat up, realising she was feeling a certain way about the older woman that she hadn't felt before.

She sat up and quickly pulled on her boxers from the previous night and her lose T-shirt. She pushed her hair back with her hand before passing across the soft black carpet and opened the bedroom door. She peeked out in hopes to hear a noise to show her  
where to head to, but nothing came. She called out softly to the brunette and jumped slightly when she heard the woman's voice from the en-suit.

Emma closed the door and ran back across the room and pushed open the en-suit door with a smirk.

'There she is' Regina smiled as she leaned back in the tub her brown eyes on Emma.

'You left me' Emma frowned crossing her arms as she leaned on the door frame.

'We'll Miss Swan, My sister was here half an hour ago picking up Henry and I needed to be up to say goodbye. Besides, I couldn't sleep once you climbed between my legs and had your way with me' Regina smirked closing her eyes and leaning her head back  
down.

'Actually, it was you who started it. Anyway, don't pretend like you didn't like it' Emma smirked closing the door and pulling her shirt off and then her boxers.

'Oh I loved it' Regina purred as she caught sight of Emma, stepping into the other end of the large tub.

Emma smiled before leaning back just under the taps. Regina frowned.

'You can come up here you know, I won't break underneath you' Regina said splashing the blonde gently who rolled her eyes.

'I have to leave soon.' Emma said causing Regina to pout as she danced her fingertips across the water just under her chest.

'You don't have to' Regina said softly, meeting Emma's eyes as she bit her lip.

'If I didn't have work tonight then I'd be here.' Emma admitted softly with a smile. She couldn't believe how far she'd come with her feelings for this woman.

'I'll be all alone' Regina teased causing Emma to laugh.

'Why don't you come to the bar? At least then I can still be with you. Who knows, I could take you round to the bins and-'

'Catch a disease or something.' Regina scoffed. 'I'd much rather do you in the car'

'The car it is' Emma said confidently, being serious about the situation. Regina laughed and rolled her eyes.

'You're a child' Regina said.

'And you're hot' Emma said smirking, climbing forward and onto the brunette to press their lips together.

It took Regina a moment to adjust from the searing kiss from Emma. Green eyes met brown and Emma smiled again. Something she couldn't seem to stop from happening when she was around this woman.

'Lets go eat'


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Regina hadn't thought of what she would do if Henry saw Daniel, or if the man tried to take custody. Until now, she had always thought Daniel would leave them alone after the first three times of visiting them after the divorce, but he had proved he wasn't  
going to. She had tried telling him each time he returned that there was nothing left between them except Henry, and even that wasn't enough to pull the together. Not after what he's done to her. 

She had worried herself when she thought about how close the man was to her and Henry. She had known the man almost half of her life and she had grown to know how evil he really could be. College started in a week and that's when Henry would go to school  
/too but she was too nervous to let the boy go. Whilst Daniel was here, anything could happen to him.

'What's wrong?' Emma grumbled from the pillow beside her in the dark room.

This had been the second night Emma had stayed with the brunette all night and she wasn't complaining. When the blonde was there she felt safe, even though she was younger and less able to protect her, she felt safe.

'Nothing dear' Regina whispered into the dark, feeling Emma move closer and pull her into her arms.

'Why are you awake?' She asked softly, her green eyes adjusting to the dark room as she snuggled into the brunette.

'Couldn't sleep' Regina replied, trying her best to not sound suspicious and worry the blonde.

'I know there is something you're not telling me' Emma said, holding the brunette a little tighter to show she was concerned about her.

Regina smiled into the dark, her tired eyes trying to give in to sleep but her mind not letting them. She gently caressed Emma's skin under her sheets before turning and blindly pulling Emma's loot softly against her own.

'You mean so much to me Emma.. In this short amount of time.' Regina whispered softly, her hand now gently resting against the blondes cheek. Emma lay silent as she heard the brunette speak. She knew Regina needed this and secretly, she did too.

style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"

'I care so much for you. Do you know that?' Regina whispered, a lump in her throat making it clear to Emma that Regina was emotional when she spoke of feelings.

'I know' Emma whispered back softly, never leaving her hold on the brunette under the sheets.

'I want to protect you at every cost. Henry too...but I don't know if I can' Regina whispered, sadness filling the space between them. Emma frowned.

'Protect us from what?' Emma asked confused as to what the brunette was talking about. Whatever it was she knew it had been troubling her as she'd been paranoid when she welcomed Emma into her home. Maybe it was because of their situation. Emma was  
/her student after all.

'There is so much you just don't know my love' Regina sighed, pulling from Emma and moving onto her back only to be dragged back by the blonde.

'So tell me'

XXXX

Emma had walked into her apartmentat 12:08pm. It was quiet and The blonde wasn't

used to it. She called out briefly to her friend to recover no answer. She frowned. It wasn't like Ruby to just leave without a note or a text. Emma dropped her backpack by her bed before running the shower in the shared bathroom across the hallway.  
/She needed to shower. After spending the night with Regina again, she needed it. Not because they spent all night with intimate touches but because she wanted to relax. All she could think about was the way Regina had spoken to her in the middle  
/of the night and how it...frightened her. Something or someone made Regina feel fear and Emma didn't like it one bit. She had asked and asked what it was that acres her but the brunette always answered with the same thing.

Her past.

Emma stood under the boiling water and let it ease her muscles. She left Regina's ready for her shift tonight at the bar but she was reluctant to leave after the woman's speech. She felt the need to protect this woman, and so that's what she would  
/do.

'Em?' Ruby called out.

Emma shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing her town and unlocking the door. She passed down the wood floored hallway, leaving wet footprints in her wake as she rounded the corner to face Ruby.

'Hey. I was in the shower. Where'd you go?' Emma questioned raising a brow as she headed into the kitchen in her small white towel to grab a can of cola.

'I had a hospital appointment' Ruby replied softly, looking down at her phone and appeared to be texting.

'What for?' Emma asked, a little worried that her friend hadn't notified her about an appointment that must've been important.

'Okay..' Ruby breathed. 'You might want to sit for this one'

Emma frowned as placed her can down on the marble counter that was rarely ever used for cooking. She folded her arms across her chest.

'What's going on Rubes?' Emma asked, her tone changing.

'So I've missed my period..' Ruby began softly, meeting Emma's eyes as the blonde was still clueless. 'Jefferson and I we're a thing Emma'.

'Duh. I got that part' Emma scoffed.

'Well, we were fooling around one night and..'

'He gave you an STD!?' Emma yelled, shocked at the news from her friend.

'What?! No!' Ruby yelled back, unsure of what her friend was thinking. 'I'm pregnant Emma'

Emma froze. Pregnant? No way! It couldn't be. She'd hardly been with Jefferson that long, how could she now try to raise a child with a boy who doesn't even know how to tie his shoelaces.

'You're pregnant?' Emma asked, still unsure of the words.

Ruby nodded and leaned against the counter.

'I'm two months already. I just thought I was getting fat through stress of the college and my period thing was the same reason. Jefferson was the one who made me get the appointment.' Ruby explained softly, pulling the cuffs of her jumper up and

over her hands asif she was trying to keep the warmth inside.

'Jesus Rubes..' Emma sighed. She didn't know what to say but she knew what she felt. How was this happening? 'So what are you going to do?'

'I have no idea Em' Ruby admitted softly. 'I've got to go anyway. I need to see Jeff and speak about it with him'

'Well you know where I am okay. I support you Ruby in whatever you decide, just know that okay' Emma said awkwardly pulling the woman in for a hug as she tried to keep her towel around her torso at the same time.

'Thanks Emma' Ruby smiled softly before pulling away from Emma and heading out the door.

Emma stayed in er place for a minute, processing the information that her best friend had just shared. She didn't know where to go from here. She was due to head off to work at 8 and the only thing she wanted to do right now was confide in her teacher  
/but how could she? The woman had told her today she would be working and couldn't spend much time together even though Emma had protested, she left her to it.

When Emma was dressed and her teeth were cleaned, she found her phone and began a text only to delete it and dial the number instead.

'Miss Swan' Regina's voice down the phone sent flutters around Emma's stomach.

'Regina, hey. Look I know you said you were working today but I just got some news and I really would like to see you. I'm not sure what else do to' Emma blurted out quickly, unsure that the woman would even bother letting her over.

'Of course Emma. Come over whenever you need, shall I meet you?are you alright?' Regina said softly down the phone, Emma could hear the sound of her heels making their way down the foyer of the miflin house.

'Could you meet Me? Coffee?' Emma asked softly.

'I'll see you soon dear'

XXXX

Emma cradled the paper coffee cup she received when her order was ready. She had nursed it as Regina had studied her from across the table, brown orbs never left the blonde.

'Emma dear, what's wrong?' Regina breathed softly, reaching across her own coffee cup and gently squeezing the girls hand.

Emma had opted to meet Regina at the small coffee shop out of town where they couldn't be seen. She had hoped Henry wouldn't be there, not because she didn't love him already but because she didn't want to look vulnerable in from of Regina, let alone  
/Henry too. But he was here. Across from the table with his colouring book a juice cup, so silent she forgot he was even there until her eye caught his little hand frantically colouring the white spots on the sheet.

'It's Ruby.. She spoke to me this morning and I didn't think it had effected me but...now it really is' Emma said, meeting the brown eyes of her older lover.

'What did she say?' Regina asked softly.

Emma's eyes quickly went to the small boy beside her, still paying no attention to them before she sipped her coffee.

'She is pregnant' Emma said quietly.

Regina's breath hitched as Emma spoke those words. All it did was remind her of herself at Ruby's age. Pregnant and in a loveless marriage.

'I didn't even realise Miss Lucas was involved with anyone...Let alone a man' Regina said a little shocked.

'Ruby isn't gay' Emma laughed at that. The brunette sure acted it and they had their fair share of moments together but Ruby was definitely into men.

'I just always thought you two were a thing before...this' She whispered the last part with a small smile.

'God no. I mean we had a couple of moments but never anything serious'

Emma's voice faded from her ears as she heard the 'couple of moments' part of the speech. She felt the sting of jealousy stab her chest. Emma was Regina's. She sure didn't want to hear of her having any sexual encounters with anyone except herself.  
/style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"

'Don't get jealous. I've only got eyes for you' Emma said quietly as she reached out under the table to gently caress the woman's Jean clad leg.

Regina smirked a little when she felt Emma touch her underneath the table. Since their first night together, Regina had become a horny teenager finding herself wanting more and more of Emma. They'd only slept together once and it had been more

than Regina ever expected. She'd almost told Emma she loved her. Emma knew the brunette was very sexual and it excited her when she saw the way the brunette looked at her or the small caresses she gave the blonde. Emma loved every moment.

She just hoped nothing changed in two weeks when they were due back at college.

'I think Ruby will be alright, if I can do it so can she' Regina's words were out before she realised. Emma frowned.

'What do you mean?' Emma asked confused. Was there something Regina wasn't telling her.

'Bringing up a child..of course' Regina quickly added to stop Emma from thinking too much into why she had just said.

'She's only twenty. How can she raise a child at that age?' Emma asked looking down into her coffee.

'Well you're wonderful with Henry and other children I'm sure. She could do it Emma don't worry' Regina reassured the girl before her.

'What if he leaves her? She can't do this by herself and knowing a boy of this day and age he'll up and leave straight away' Emma scoffed, leaning back against the soft leather chair she occupied.

'Darling, I'm sure Jefferson will be the gentleman here.' Regina said softly reaching for her hand again. 'Besides, if he isn't, you're gentleman enough for her'.

'Are you trying to Palm me off onto Ruby?' Emma asked raising her brows.

'Oh god no. You're mine Miss Swan. I just mean you will look after her. We both know you'd do anything for her now, her having a child will only maximise that feeling' Regina explained twisting the silver ring her wore on her right finger. Emma

looked down at the ring and smiled.

'I guess.' Emma shrugged. She smiled softly when she thought of herself having a child and what it would be like. She looked to Regina as she pictured them in a position where they could have a child. Smiling she met brown orbs.

'What?' Regina asked matching the blondes smile.

'Would you ever have another?' Emma asked, gesturing towards the oblivious Henry.

Regina's smile faded as she heard Emma's words. She'd never spoken of Henry's birth or any other children for that matter. It wasn't a subject she wanted Emma to know of. She never wanted Emma to think of her as weak and not a strong woman for

not being able to birth a living child without a miracle on her side. Emma frowned when the brunette didn't answer and a sad look overtook her features.

'Regina?' Emma asked softly, leaning down to catch the brunettes eyes.

'It would delight me to have another child Emma' Regina replied softly, the sadness still resonating in her voice slightly.

'Why do I get the feeling you're upset about that?' Emma asked frowning a little at the woman's sudden change of mood.

Regina sighed. Green eyes met brown and Emma understood.

'We can talk about it another time' Emma smiled softly.

Now she understood. Or had an idea of what troubled Regina. Did she lose a child? Or have fertility problems? She often caught the woman unconsciously running her fingers across her abdomen the two times she shared her bed with her.

style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"

'Thank you dear' Regina replied softly.


End file.
